Not Alone
by Cassiel16
Summary: Bella isn't human. Having to deal with vampires attacking her left and right has prepared her for almost anything, well, except for a family of vampires that accepts her with open arms, falling in love with one of them, and trying to keep her secret safe from said vampires. Throw in some unfriendly werewolves and you got yourself an interesting life ahead of you.
1. Chapter 1

Why I had to move here of all places is beyond me. Here being Forks, Washington mind you. Don't get me wrong, it is very beautiful with all the green and more green, but I had friends in Phoenix. Well, I did, until I phased in front of one of them.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am a 19 year old werewolf. Yes, I am a werewolf. Well not one that has to phase every full moon or is killed with silver. I'm more of a shape-shifter, I can transform at any time and I think that my silver cross necklace is very pretty. I don't age like other shape-shifters either, in fact, I don't age at all. Vampires don't have to be around for me to be able to shift. I turned 19 and BAM! Werewolf. It's really not all that bad. I'm faster, stronger, and I don't trip over myself anymore. That, and I grew a couple of inches, now, I'm 5'10 instead of my measly 5'5.

Anyway, I had to move here because I phased in front of a couple of people because a vampire tracker had caught one of their scents and became interested in them. If there is one thing I have learned, it is that vampires don't really like me. I have become quite the fighter because of this. Luckily for me, I don't smell like a normal werewolf does to vampires and, thank God, they don't smell bad either.

I pull up to the apartment that I had recently rented and sigh. I am really not looking forward to furnishing it myself. I have told by quite a few people that my fashion sense, well, sucks. Well, I can live without a couch for a while anyway. I decide to check out the town I will be staying in for a few years and head towards the school I will be attending. Boring, but I'm not surprised, if anyone finds an exciting school just let me know.

Today being Sunday, nobody is there. Great I've driven around the whole town and it has taken me a total of 20 minutes. It has a diner, a school, and a movie theater. I am so happy that I chose this place. On the other hand, lots of forest for me to run around in.

Lost in my daydream, I find myself on a country road, no clue where I am. I spot a driveway and decide to see where it leads to, if I'm lucky, people. I stop my Suzuki GSX-R1000 and stare at the house before me. One, it is big, and two, beautiful. Whoever owns this spends a lot of time on the house and the yard.

After I am done gaping, I walk up to the door and knock, hoping that someone is home. As soon as the door opens I wish I would have stumbled onto someone else's property. As soon as the door opens, the smell of vampire invades my senses. I take a step back and widen my stance, ready to phase at any time. This vampire, however, is different. Her eyes are a golden color I've never seen, and while her gaze isn't a friendly one, she hasn't attacked me.

"Can I help you, or are you going to stand there like a complete idiot?" The blonde woman snarls at me musically... can someone snarl musically, eh, whatever. She is very beautiful, as all vampires are, but even before she was turned I can tell that she was gorgeous. Her blonde hair hangs in waves down to the middle of her back. Her red blouse and tight fitting jeans don't hide her figure either.

"I'm afraid, my dear, you have stunned me into silence with your beauty." I say bowing, smiling slightly. When I stand up straight I can see that I have surprised her. An amused smirk plays at her lips and she has one eyebrow raised.

"Really now? Well, _my dear,_ are you going to continue to stand there like an idiot or are you going to tell me—"she stops and her gaze moves past me. She smiles, and let me just say that she looks even more beautiful, and friendly might I add, when she smiles. "Is that a Suzuki?"

"Why, indeed it is." I say smiling proudly; it is my pride and joy.

"Huh, it is hard to find someone who has good taste in women and motorcycles." She holds out her hand. "Rosalie Cullen. I don't believe we have met." I grab her hand and kiss it gently.

"Isabella Swan, Bella if you please. No we haven't just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona." I say smiling up at her. She pulls her hand away and grins.

"I've never really been one for sun. Moved here recently ourselves, from Alaska." She says cocking one hip and placing her hand there. I smile; I bet they don't like sun, considering they sparkle in it. Wait. They?

"I'm sorry do you have siblings?" she nods and turns motioning me to follow. I do, and let me say, that the inside is much more beautiful than the outside. I blush slightly when Rosalie laughs. "I apologize, but your house is breathtaking. Is your… mom an interior designer?" I ask looking around. Her eyebrows furrow at my hesitation.

"Thank you dear, and no I'm not, I just like decorating." A new voice sounding musical like Rosalie's but warmer, more motherly, sounds to my left. I turn to see an older woman just as beautiful as her 'daughter' but in a different manner. Caramel colored hair frames a heart-shaped face. She isn't as tall as Rosalie, but she isn't short either. She walks towards me and instead of holding out her hand, she wraps me in a hug. It takes me a moment to respond, but I mean come on. Today is the first day I haven't been attacked on sight by a vampire and now I'm being hugged my one. "I am Esme Cullen, dear, and welcome to our house."

"Bella Swan, and like I said your house is very beautiful Mrs. Cullen." I say holding my hands behind my back.

"Please, dear, call me Esme." She turns towards her daughter and smiles warmly. "Look here Rosalie, the girl has manners, hard to find these days." I blush slightly and stare down at my shoes.

"Manners and a good taste in vehicles. My, my, Bella, I do believe you are a dying breed." Rosalie says smiling.

"You have no idea." I say under my breath and quickly change the subject when Esme and Rosalie glance confusedly at each other. "Uh where is Mr. Cullen?" I know I am safe when Esme smiles lovingly.

"Oh, he is at work, at the hospital, dear. Although, he should be home soon." I can't help but stare, I mean the man, vampire, whatever, works at the hospital, where people go. I clear my throat and look away.

"Rosalie, you said you had siblings." I say hurriedly.

"Um, yeah but the boys are out and Alice is shopping, but they should be back any minute. Would you like something to eat or drink until they get here?" She asks slowly.

"Oh, how rude of me! Yes, dear I can make anything you like." I shake my head.

"No thank you, Esme, I just had lunch." I say smiling, a vampire that can cook; now I have seen everything.

We sit and talk for a while and, eventually, I hear a car pull into their driveway. I don't have to wait to long until someone come into the house.

"Hey! Whose awesome bike is in the driveway? Babe is that yours, cause that is so hot!" A bear of a man walks through the door and pauses. "Hey babe who is this?" I smile and hold out my hand.

"Bella Swan, owner of the hot bike." I say smirking.

"You own the bike? That's hot, too. I'm Emmett, Rosalie's hus—"he is abruptly cut off when Rosalie elbows him in the gut. "Boyfriend, Rosalie's boyfriend." I force a confused expression onto my face.

"But you guys are siblings." I say trailing off.

"Carlisle and I adopted them. We have no problem with it since they really not related… well Rosalie and Jasper are." Esme says placing a cool hand on my shoulder and pauses, concern lacing into her features. "Bella, are you alright I didn't notice how warm you are earlier." I smile and nod, being a werewolf makes me nice and toasty.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, my temperature always runs high. So who else is there?" I ask even though I can hear the other two males outside talking with one another, about my strange smell apparently.

"I don't know where the other two are, they were right behind me. Hey guys are you going to say high to our guest?" Emmett shouts. Soon after, two males walk in. One has longer blonde hair and scars that cover his body, bite marks. I feel sympathy for him, I've been bitten a couple of times and it hurts like hell. He glances over at me confusion swirling in his honey colored eyes. The other has bronze colored hair that looks ridiculous. Permanent sex hair.

"I'm Jasper, pleased to meet you." The blonde one speaks, gently grabbing my hand and kissing it. I can hear the slight southern accent in his voice.

"Bella Swan. I thought you said we are a dying breed, Rosalie, Jasper here is the perfect gentleman. You're from down south aren't you?" I ask looking Jasper in the eye.

"Yes ma'am I am." Jasper released my hand with a smile. I turn towards sex hair only to find him staring intently, somewhat angrily at me.

"Did I do something, or is your face permanently stuck like that?" I ask with a smirk. I look over in Rosalie's and Emmett's direction when Emmett starts to laugh, and wink.

"No you haven't done anything, I apologize for being rude," he sticks his hand out;" I'm Edward." I shake his hand and he continues. "It is just… I can't read you," he glances at his family, "like I can other people." I have a feeling he doesn't just mean he can tell if I'm upset or not.

"I've learned to hide what I'm really feeling, so that others don't have to worry." I say slowly. I feel Esme wrap me in a one arm hug.

"Alice should be here any moment." Rosalie says distractedly while staring intently at me. I clear my throat and look away. I should really leave before something bad happens, or I slip up again.

"I should go, the hospitality has been wonderful and the house is gorgeous, Esme. It was nice meeting all of you; maybe I'll see you at school sometime?" I say hurriedly and turn for the door. That is, until I see the somewhat hurt look on Esme's face. I don't know why, but I never want to see that look on her face ever again, and what made it worse was that I caused it. I look desperately at Rosalie for help and she shrugs.

"I think mom was hoping you would stay, for a little while. Maybe meet the rest of our family?" At this, Edward moves closer, "she has grown fond of you." I stare at him disbelievingly.

"No offense, but you all have known me for about ten minutes or less. I just don't want to impose. Really the reason I stopped by was—"I am interrupted by the sweetest voice I have ever heard.

"Was to ask for directions since you got lost, I presume." I turn to see who the beautiful voice belongs to, and find an angel. This pixie is around 5'3 and, I would bet, 90lbs soaking wet. She has her midnight black hair cut short and styled in spikes at the end.

The angel giggles and dances towards me. I can faintly hear Jasper whispering to his family behind me but I ignore it completely. The girl stands in front of me and looks up, a broad smile on her face. Before I can make a sound, she reaches up, kisses me on the cheek, and then pulls me in for a hug. I have to bend down considering that she is seven inches shorter than me. "I know that we are going to be great friends." She whispers in my ear before pulling away. She giggles again and places a delicate hand under my jaw and gently closes it. I blush furiously and look anywhere but in her direction. "I'm Alice."

"B-Bella Swan." I say my mouth dry. I hear quiet laughter behind me and blush even harder.

"Don't mind them." Alice says squeezing my hand gently and I nod dumbly, I would do anything she asked. Wait, why am I acting like this? I shake my head to rid myself of all the thoughts I was having of this angel before me... I mean Alice.

"Alice, dear, do you know when your father will be home?" Esme asks a loving smile gracing her features.

"I'm going to say 30 seconds." Alice says going over to stand next to Esme. And as if she had seen it happen, not 30 seconds later did a man in his thirties walk in the door. He was beautiful, like the others, but had wisdom in his eyes along with kindness. When he sees me he smiles and walks towards me. He holds out his hand and I grasp it.

"I'm Bella Swan, Mr. Cullen." I say respectively.

"Carlisle please, Bella, it's nice to meet you. I see you have met my family, and I apologize for anything they have done." I smile at him and nod. I step back so that I can look at the entire family.

"Alice was right; I really did come to ask for directions. It was really nice meeting all of you, but I have to be getting, well home, I guess." I say smiling at everyone.

"What do you mean you guess, dear?" Esme asks me concern in her gaze.

"Oh, it's an apartment I have rented. It isn't quite home yet… considering I don't have anything in it." I say. "But I guess that is what next weekend is for right?"

"Dear, you can't stay in that apartment; you don't have anything in it, no bed or anything. Nonsense. You can stay here until you can go shopping." Esme offers smiling kindly at me.

"Oh, no, it's fine really. I'll be okay, I've done it before." Oops. Didn't mean for that to slip, and I can see the concern in Carlisle's eyes as well as Esme's.

"Bella we insist. You might've done that before, but you shouldn't do it again. Besides, I'm sure Alice would love to help you with picking stuff out." Carlisle says placing a hand on my shoulder. Well, lord knows I need help in that department, but why are they being so nice, they don't even know me? I decide to ask.

"Because, Belly-button, if you can befriend Rosalie before anyone else, you can't be too bad." Emmett pipes up. I quirk an eyebrow at him.

"Belly-button, really?" I ask and sigh when he nods. I turn towards Carlisle and Esme and nod. "Just for tonight. And then," I turn to Alice and she smiles brightly at me, "and then Alice and I can go shopping tomorrow. If you want." I look questioningly at Jasper when he laughs.

"Alice always wants to go shopping. You don't know what you just got yourself into." I stare in horror at Alice and she sticks her tongue out.

"Oh, no. I hate shopping." I groan and Alice stares at me in disbelief. I look over at Esme when she gives me a hug.

"It's official; you can stay with Alice tonight. Now what about dinner, what do you like?" I shake my head at her.

"No it's okay, I have to go by my apartment to pick up some clothes and I'll stop by the diner on the way back." I hold my hand up to stop her protesting. "I insist, it is enough that you are letting me stay here." I glance at the clock and notice that it is 5:30, had I really been here for two hours? "I'll be back at 7:30 is that okay?"

"That's fine dear. Do you want someone to take you?" I shake my head.

"I might need directions however." I say shyly.

"Just take a right out of our driveway and follow the road into town."

"Thanks guys, you really don't have to do this, but I appreciate it." I say and receive hugs from Esme and Alice and the others nod at me… except for Edward, I really don't know what his deal is.

I reach my bike and take off towards town. My very first vampire family, and they didn't try to kill me. Maybe Forks isn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am speechless at the respones I got for this story, I was so afraid it was awful that I didn't really want to publish it, but my sister talked me into it, so as a thank you, could you check her stuff out. She writes Bellice too. Username is lilly314. Once again, thanks so much for all the responses. Here's chapter 2 **

CH2

I arrive at the Cullens' house and sit on my motorcycle for a moment. I was going to sleep over at a house full of vampires, the only thing that could kill me really. I shake my head, what was I thinking. _You didn't want to see Esme hurt again_ a little voice says at the back of my head. I sigh and head for the front door.

Before I can even knock once the door opens and Alice is dragging me up the stairs to what is, presumably, her room. As I pass the rest of her family, I wave. I can hear the chuckles of Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme. I turn my attention back to Alice who is babbling away, and I haven't heard one word she has said.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I haven't really been paying attention." I say smiling sheepishly at her. All she does is smile brightly at me, and I am dazed. She giggles and I know that I have been staring.

We reach her room and its soft blue walls go well with her green comforter. Her closet is a walk in… or it would be if you could actually walk in it, it is filled with clothes and shoes. She sits down on her bed and pats the spot next to her. I just stand awkwardly and shift my weight from one foot to the other. She rolls her eyes. "Silly, Bella. If we are going to be best friends, I need to know more about you." I smile and sit next to her.

"What do you want to know?" I ask timidly. What the hell? Anyone else and confidence runs through me, but when Alice is involved, it all vanishes.

"Where are you from? Why did you leave? Have any boyfriends? You know, best friendly things." She says lying back, arms behind her head. After a moment's hesitation, I join her.

"Well I'm from Phoenix, Arizona. I moved, because… well I had to, needed a change you know?" I ask, well at least it is partly true. I did have to leave, that or have everyone come after me with guns and such. "And, no, no boyfriends. Never had one, never plan to." I say my confidence partly coming back. At this Alice flips onto her side to face me.

"Never? Why not?" She asks curiosity coloring her tone.

"Because. I don't want one. Besides, I'm gay." I say nonchalantly. When Alice doesn't respond I'm afraid that I have disgusted her or something. "I mean, not that I'm going to do anything, ah crap. I can sleep on the couch, or better yet, I'll go to my apartment. I'm sorry, tell Esme and Carlisle." I get up and head towards the door when a cool hand wraps around my wrist.

"Please don't go. Mom will be so upset… and I would be, too." Alice says panic lacing her voice. "You being gay doesn't bother me. I don't think you would try something; you don't seem like the type. Please come back and lay down. We don't have to talk anymore if you don't want to." She says pulling gently. Without much thought, I give in.

"I thought I had made you uncomfortable, I'm sorry." I say lying back down. Surprise rushes through me when Alice throws an arm around my waist, and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Nothing to be sorry for." She pauses and looks me in the eye. "You are very warm… it's nice. Tell me about Arizona, I've never been there." I chuckle at her.

"Well to begin there is this thing that you guys don't have called the sun. It makes everything bright and warm." I laugh when she pokes me in the stomach and mumbles 'smart ass'. "As much as I like the sun though, I like the rain and cold more. I guess that comes from being warm all the time."

I told her about Arizona and the next time I look down she is pretending to be asleep. Going along with it, I kiss her hair and say goodnight. Soon after I really am asleep.

The next thing I know, I'm being poked in the stomach and the angel is whispering in my ear again. I've never been a morning person, so I flip the other way and try to go back to sleep. I hear a chuckle that sounds like bells and the bed dips slightly.

"Bella, if you don't get up, I'll tickle you awake." The angel says laughing slightly.

"If you do that I'll kill you." I growl. The angel laughs this time.

"No you won't then you won't have anyone to go shopping with."

"Not helping your case, Alice, I hate shopping."

"Alright, mom says that if you get up, she'll make you some French toast." That piqued my interest. I haven't had French toast in a very long time.

"You promise."

"Cross my heart." I sigh in defeat and sit up.

"Fine, you win. Do you have a bathroom I can take a shower and get dressed in?"

"Down the hall, on your right." She says before kissing my cheek and dancing out of the room. I'm pretty sure I sat there for at least five minutes before I started moving.

I reach the kitchen and see a plate of French toast sitting there for me. I look at Alice, astonishment clear on my features.

"You weren't lying." I say.

"I would never lie to you, Bella." Alice says in a quiet but surprisingly serious tone. I study her for a moment before turning to my breakfast. Let me just say that that French toast was the best damn French toast I have ever had. After I finished, I took my dishes to the sink and rinsed them off. I turn back towards Alice to find a tender smile on her face.

"What?" I ask confused. She just shakes her head and loops her arm with mine.

"Nothing. Oh, I should warn you. This is a small town, so your arrival will be the talk for weeks. Don't be surprised if you get swarmed either. But, don't worry, us Cullens have your back." We go outside and I halt in my tracks. Sitting there is a canary yellow Porsche. I glance between Alice and the Porsche, and she giggles at me. "She is my pride and joy. Come on we got to get there or we are going to be late." I shake my head at her.

"Nu-uh, I am going to take my bike." I say halting her. She puts her hands on her hips and cocks one.

"I thought you said that you didn't like boys, you riding in on that motorcycle is a magnate for all, and I do mean all, the boys there." I shrug a smile twitching at my lips.

"So I like to break a few hearts, there is nothing wrong with that, it's only wrong if I string them along, and I do not do that." I say seriously, no one should be hurt by that. "Besides, I have to go back to my apartment." I say straddling my bike. I throw a wink in her direction and speed off towards the school.

I reach the school shortly; many of the students are already there, including all of the Cullens, except for Alice, who I had left behind. I park my bike next to Rosalie's convertible, and head to where they are standing, smirking in my direction. Now why would they be doing that? I soon have my answer, I can hear the whispers already, I mean, good lord, I have been here a total of 30 seconds.

"I told you to prepare yourself." A soft voice whispers into my ear, cool air rushing over it. I turn to face Alice, and smile dazedly at her. Why she has this effect on me, I have no clue, but I would be lying if I said that I didn't like it. Alice gives me a finger wave before skipping over to her family.

"Alice, I think you broke the poor girl." Rosalie says to her sister, smiling wickedly at me. I blush and look away from them, just in time to see a boy with a big smile head in my direction. Let the games begin.

"Hi. I'm Mike Newton." The boy says smiling broadly.

"Uh, Bella Swan. Nice to meet you." I say with faux happiness. I look at him; he is definitely a jock, if the letterman jacket is anything to go by.

"Here, let me show you around." He says wrapping an arm around me. I can feel the growl growing in my chest, and, soon, he'll be able to hear it.

"Um, I have to get my schedule and everything from the office, maybe later." I say politely smiling. His grin broadens, if that is even possible, and he pulls me tighter against him.

"No problem, I'll take you there. Come on, this way. So, Bella, where you from?" he asks glancing at me. I really don't this, this boy following me around. This is so ironic coming from me, but he really is like the dog I used to have as a kid… well, at least I liked the dog.

"Phoenix, Arizona." I say, and give him nothing else; maybe he'll get the message. I am so wrong.

"Wow, Phoenix huh? Lot different from here, I bet. Why'd you move, bad break up?" He asks with a cocky smile. That's it, i hate to burst your bubble little boy, but you don't have that much influence... I'm not about to go jump off of some cliff just because my boyfriend broke up with me, how pathetic.

"No. I did not leave because of some jack ass boyfriend. It takes a lot more to break my heart. Now if you would please leave and not talk to me again, I would really appreciate it." I say before removing his arm from my shoulders, maybe a tad roughly, and walking away. The look on his face was priceless.

I get all the information from the office and head to my first class, English. I walk in the door two find two things. First, Mike is in this class and he is avoiding me, good he got the message. Second, Alice is in this class, as well. I walk over to her, ignoring all the whispers and pause.

"Is this seat taken?" I ask with some amusement. She looks up suddenly, as if surprised that I am talking to her.

"Not for you, it isn't." She says tossing me a playful wink. The class, hearing all of this, starts whispering even more. I simply smile back and sit down next to her.

"So," she starts quietly, looping her arm through mine. "I hear that you turned down the amazing Mike Newton." I laugh.

"That was barely five minutes ago, and yes I did. He assumed that I had left Phoenix because of a bad breakup with my boyfriend, dumbass." Alice's tinkling laughter reaches my ears and she squeezes my arm lightly.

"You never did tell me why you left." She says quietly.

"Yes I did, I needed a change, remember?" I ask and I sigh when she just continues to stare. I look at her, a serious look in my face.

"Bad breakup with my boyfriend." I watch her blink for a moment before her lips start to twitch.

"Yes I know how that is. All the boys up in Alaska wouldn't leave me alone." I laugh and rest my head on her shoulder, ignoring all the whispering around us.

"I bet you were a heart throb, Alice." I feel her chuckle and nod her head.

"It was worse for Rosalie, Emmett was so jealous. Quite amusing actually." I laugh silently, picturing Emmett trying not to pummel some dude's face in. Although, I think Rosalie can take care of herself.

The teacher walks into the classroom and begins class, not that I paid attention or anything.

When Alice and I walk out of English, we are acting like we have known each other for years. Her arm was linked with mine when Mike walks up to us.

"Hey, Bella, I wanted to say sorry for earlier, I shouldn't have said what I did. Forgive me?" I open my mouth to respond when Alice's arm releases mine only to wrap around my waist.

"Sorry, Mike, Bella and I have to get to class. If you were really sorry, you wouldn't have said it in the first place." Alice says sweetly, pulling me away. I raise my eyebrow at her. She shrugs.

"Wait, Alice, what class do you have next? I don't want you to be late." I stop walking.

"Silly Bella, my schedule matches yours, Carlisle asked. Come on or we _will_ be late." She says grabbing my hand and pulling me along; I just smile and follow her willingly.

My next three classes pass by in a blur, I really can't remember what happened, Alice tends to have that effect on me. Alice and I walk to lunch together, surprising, I know. When we reach the cafeteria, everyone who was previously talking, stopped. Talk about awkward. I just kind of stand there, looking at my shoes, until I feel Alice wrap her arm around my waist again. I know it shouldn't give that much comfort, but it does.

"Don't pay them any mind, Bella. I warned you last night that you would be the talk of the town for weeks." She laughs when I glare at her. "Well I did."

"Yes, I know you did, I just wasn't expecting everyone to stop talking as soon as I walked in." I look at her and grin.

"It is because you are gorgeous." She winks at me and walks over to the table that her family has claimed. All I can do is smile, shake my head, and follow her.

I can hear the whispers about me. Things such as 'That's Bella, did you know that she rode that motorcycle here, so hot.' And 'do you think she could get me a date with Edward?' not likely since he seems to not like me at all. One voice in particular catches my attention.

"I don't see why the Cullens like her, she's nothing special. She's not even that pretty. I heard that she basically ripped Mike's arm off when he went to welcome her here. She's a freak, just like the Cullens." I zero in on who was talking about the Cullens like that. Sure the Cullens are vampires, but they are the nicest people I've ever met.

It really isn't that hard to find her since she keeps rambling. A petite girl with curly brown hair sits at a lunch table surrounded by some kids I had been in class with, Mike being one of them. She waves her arms around frantically, telling one of her stories I'm sure, and I can feel the breeze from her mouth moving so fast. Jessica Stanley.

I look around the table to judge everyone's reaction, and I am surprised, actually. Almost all of them looked bored; a couple looked like they wanted to tip Jessica out of her chair. From what she said about me, I can tell she likes Mike, that, and the glances she 'secretly' throws at him. To Jessica's left sat a tall girl with light brown hair. Even when she got the chance, she didn't really talk. She was sitting rather close to the boy to her right, and when I look a little closer, I can see their hands entwined.

The boy looks like he could be the chess team captain. He is tall with black hair, but seems nice… well nicer than Mike anyway. Next to him, is a blonde girl that resembles a fish rather well. Lauren, if I remember correctly. She is the only one, paying any amount of attention towards Jessica. Who was back at bad mouthing the Cullens.

"I don't know, Jess, they seem alright to me. No one ever talks to them; maybe that's why they don't talk to anyone. Bella seems nice, too, she and Alice were talking during trig like they were long lost friends, who knows, maybe they are. I think it is nice for the Cullens to have a friend." The quiet girl speaks up. I remember her, Angela Weber. I like her.

"If you feel so sorry for them, why aren't you their friend?" Jessica asks snidely. "Why would you want to be friends with them anyway? They all act like they are too good for us, especially Edward." Ah that is why she is like this, Edward had turned her down.

"I have tried." Angela responds hurt coloring her tone. "But Rosalie just glared, I really don't know why; I was just trying to be nice." Angela says not really talking to Jessica anymore.

I feel a nudge on my shoulder and look up to see Rosalie standing there, with a small smile and a tray filled with food. She sets the tray in front of me and then sits next to me.

"Out of all the humans here, I like her the most." She says quietly, and I don't point out her slip up. "Emmett and I had had a fight, and I was upset and she just walks up and asks me if I am okay. No one has come within five feet of me, and I am happy with that. But she walked up to me and asked, no one has done that before. I feel bad about how I reacted now, at the time I was just pissed."

"What did you say?" I ask just as quietly, barely registering the rest of the Cullens sitting down.

"When she asked me, I glared at her told her it was none of her concern and to mind her own damn business before I walked away. She was just being nice." Rosalie says turning her gaze away from Angela's table.

"You could tell her that you are sorry. She would really appreciate it." I say softly.

"Why should I, I was right that it wasn't any of her business." She says a new sharpness to her voice.

"I think," I pause choosing my words carefully, "that when she asked, she wasn't trying to be in your business, I think she was asking just to see if you were alright." She sighs.

"I know. I'll apologize later." She smiles again and looks at me. "Thanks, Bella." I place my arm on hers and nod. I do believe that Rosalie and I just had a moment.

The rest of lunch went by without a hitch, and the Cullens didn't touch any of their food, they did a good job of making it look like it though. Alice and I head to biology. When we walk in, I notice an empty seat next to Angela and an idea pops into my head.

"Hey, Alice, do you think I could sit with Angela today?" I ask, and she just smiles brightly and nods, skipping over to her own seat, while I slowly walk towards Angela. When I set my stuff down she looks up surprised.

"Hi, um, I'm Bella. Do you mind if I sit here?" She shakes her head and moves her stuff closer to herself. I sit down. "I want to say thank you for defending me and my friends." I say sincerely and a small blush appears on Angela's cheeks.

"You heard that? Well, uh, you're welcome." I smile at her and she smiles shyly back at me.

"You know, Rosalie feels bad about the time you asked if she was alright." I say slowly.

"I know she can be cold, but she was …off that day. I really just wanted to know if she was alright, but I understand why, if I had had a fight with Ben, my boyfriend, I really wouldn't want to talk about it with anyone either." She says and I can see that she does understand, but that it still hurt.

"I know they don't hang out with anyone, and that everyone thinks it is because they think that they are too good for everyone, but I think it is because they are different, and don't want people to know. I certainly don't." I say quietly and I can see Alice staring intently at me.

"Jessica and Lauren are mainly the ones who think that. I think people don't talk to them because they are different, and different can be scary." Angela says sincerely. "And I think that Rosalie tries to protect her family from anyone who tries to disturb that balance." Angela finishes, and I stare at her. She has no clue how close she is to the truth. I smile at her.

"I think that we are going to get along just fine, Angela." I say and she laughs.

"I hope so." She says smiling back at me.

The rest of biology passes and Angela and I become closer, she is an old soul, as Esme said last night as she was talking with Carlisle about me. We say our goodbyes and go our separate ways.

"I like that Angela girl, she is sweet." Alice says looping her arm with mine. "No one else has given my family a second glance, when it comes to being friends, but she always smiles at me in biology and asks how my day is going. When she walked up to Rosalie, the whole school couldn't believe it, and even after what Rosalie did, she has been polite and nice to us." I just nod. "What's wrong, Bella?

"Nothing, I am just a little surprised how observant she is."

"She always has been. Since we moved here. Rosalie won't admit it, but she respects her because she defends out family form Jessica and Lauren all the time." She pauses and looks searchingly at me. "She was right when she said different is scary." Uh oh, I know where this is going. "What about you is different that you don't want people to know?" Yep, I was right.

"Nothing major, just something I would like to keep to myself. People seem to change their opinion of me when they figure it out." Oh, yes. Nothing major, just that I am a werewolf, your mortal enemy. I have a feeling that the hospitality I have been shown would end, if they figured it out.

"You're lying, Bella." Alice says softly. "I know you are, why don't you tell me? You can tell me anything, you know that right?" Alice says, the hurt in her eyes, and suddenly I'm angry, not at her, but at myself for doing that to her. Damn werewolf temper.

"I'm not the only one lying here, Alice!" I spit out before I can stop myself. Alice freezes right before she reaches the gym doors. "I mean, you didn't, uh, tell me that, uh. Oh, shit." I finish. Alice turns around slowly.

"What didn't I tell you?" She says lowly, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing, forget about it. We, uh, have to get to class." I rush out and move past her.

"This isn't over, Bella. What do you know that I have lied to you about?" She says moving in my way, so that I can't get in the gym. I look around, frantically, trying to find a way out.

"Girls! Get in here!" The gym teacher shouts, I sigh in relief when Alice moves.

Throughout all of gym, Alice kept staring at me. Not in a threating, or even mad, way. Just, slightly worried and curious. And all of gym, I avoided her. After gym, I was out of there so fast; I thought the gym teacher was going to ask me to join the track team. I can hear Alice asking me to wait, but I ignore her and continue.

I reach the parking lot and, in no time, am on my bike driving away like a madman. I keep driving until I reach, what I think, is a good place to stop. I hop off my bike and start pacing. I have really screwed it up this time. My first set of friends, and I went and blew it. Yeah, I lied when I said I had friends in Phoenix. People really are afraid of what's different. I had to get away from here. I couldn't stand the sight of Esme's hurt look directed at me, or Rosalie's disapproving glare, and most of all, Alice's hurt look. She has affected me the most. It hits me why, she is my best friend, my first best friend. If I dig a little deeper, I might find that she is more than that, but I am afraid of what I might find, who has ever heard of a werewolf crushing on a vampire?

I stop pacing; I need to clear my head. The only way to do that is to shift. I look around, I was in the middle of nowhere, it is safe to change. I take my clothes off since I don't have an extra set and start to phase. It only takes a split second, but I can feel my bones shift and grow. When I open my eyes, everything has gotten smaller, well, I have gotten bigger, but hey, whatever.

As a wolf, I am the size of a large horse, almost Clydesdale size. And yes, that is big for a shape-shifter, a female especially. My hair is longer but the same chocolate brown as it is when I'm human. My eyes match my human ones as well.

The first thing I notice is an odd smell, it is familiar, but I don't know why. I ignore it, and continue to run into the forest. The smell is getting stronger, and now I am curious why. I follow it only to find, what seems like, a small village. The smell is definitely coming from here.

I creep closer, silently, and I can see boys sitting around a fire, some with their shirts off. The ones without the shirts have close cropped hair and are muscular, all with a tattoo. A warning bell is going off in my head, but I don't know why.

The biggest male stands up suddenly and is looking in my direction. I see his lips move and the rest of the guys with tattoos stand up. They all start moving in my direction. Time for me to leave.

**What do you think? I promise that the Cullens will find out what she really is and the romance will begin shortly. If you find any mistakes let me know. **


	3. Chapter 3

I take off in the direction I came from. Now I remember the smell, other shape-shifters. Damn it, if I thought I was screwed before I sure as hell am now.

I glance behind me and don't see anything, but I know they are there, I can hear them and smell them. I would be fine if it was one or two, not four. They are too close for me to try and get to my bike, put my clothes on, and get out of here. So, I head deeper into the woods. Losing them would be easy, too, if there weren't so many. Damn werewolf genes, and if I had to guess, all the other boys sitting around the fire just haven't transformed yet. Hell, that's just great.

Wait a minute, do the Cullens know that they have six or seven werewolves as their neighbors? It be kinda hard to miss, you're hunting and BAM, barreled into by a gigantic wolf. Yep, hard to miss.

I run faster, trying, desperately to find some kind of border. I can hear the howling behind me, I know that howl, it is a howl of victory. If they think I am going down without a fight, they have another thing coming.

A plan comes to mind, I'll be toast, but I will give them a fight to remember. A river runs maybe six strides ahead of me, I jump across and when they come after me, I'll be waiting.

I make to the edge of the river and jump. I land on the other side and skid to a stop. I whip around, teeth bared and hackles raised, but there is one small problem. The pack didn't follow me. They are standing in a line at the edge, all growling at me. Is a little bit of water going to kill them, I was ready to face them, so why don't they cross?

Suddenly, their growling gets louder, and I can smell vampire. Shit. Well, today just isn't my day is it? I turn around to find the whole Cullen family staring at me, their stances in a fighting position, except for Esme and Carlisle.

I'm in a pickle aren't I, werewolves ready to rip me to shreds behind me and a family of vampires willing to rip my head off in front, yeah really not my day. I hear rustling behind me and a male voice rings out.

"Push him back over here, Carlisle." The leader, I'm assuming, demands.

"No way, dog, he is on our land now." Rosalie spits out.

"He was on our land first, leech. Now get him over here." He yells. First of all I am a girl, secondly, how about we don't kill me huh, that sounds like a good plan to me, but I'm not about to change back to tell them.

"Come on, Sam, what has this wolf done?" Carlisle asks calmly. Esme and Alice are looking at me in a strange way and I shift my weight form foot to foot.

"Don't even move, pooch, or I'll rip you in half." Rosalie says darkly. Well, what happened to sweet Rosalie?

"He was on our land, he isn't from here. That makes him a trespasser, and we need to teach him a lesson." Sam says smiling darkly. I growl at him, turning my back on the Cullens.

"And what are you going to do, it is one against four." Sam says smugly. I growl even louder and back up, ready to jump across and fight him.

"I don't think that is wise." I stop and turn to look at, Jasper, cocking my head to the side. "I can feel your anger." He says simply.

"So what's it going to be leeches, either send him over here, or we will come get him ourselves." Sam says, barks of approval sounding form his pack.

"That would break the treaty." Esme says softly. Treaty, what treaty. I turn and look at Jasper again.

"We made a treaty long time ago with their ancestors that they would stay off of our land and we theirs, as long as we didn't hunt the humans or ever turn someone." Jasper says his eyes on the pack.

"You have no reason for coming over, he has done nothing wrong." Carlisle says, his voice tense.

"Then we'll get him ourselves, come on boys." Sam says before shifting. They start to back up, readying themselves for the jump across. I move in front of the Cullens, if this treaty thing was going to be broken, I bet a fight will come about, and I don't want anyone hurt.

"What are you doing pooch, you're in the way." Emmett says, eagerness in his voice. I turn and look at him, and roll my eyes. That's the point blockhead. "Did the dog just roll its eyes at me?" Emmett amusement coloring his tone. I look back at him and nod. He laughs. Carlisle speaks up.

"I think the whole point is to be in the way." He says thoughtfully, and instead of turning around, I wag my tail. "But why?"

I could hear the paw steps of, wait, one wolf? Sam is sending over one wolf at a time, idiot. I turn to look at Alice and Esme, I open my mouth in a grin and wink. Well if they are going to find out anyway, why not freak them out a little first.

"The dog just smiled and winked." Rosalie says with disgust. I just smile again. I turn back to the edge of the river and back up, effectively making the Cullens back up as well. "Rude." Rosalie says under breath and I can't help the bark of laughter. I mean I was no longer worried, I mean one at a time, piece of cake.

I see the wolf launch itself into the air and I'm all business as I let loose a loud growl. The moment he lands on this side of the river, I am on him. I go after his hamstring first. He turns to grab my neck, but I move out of the way. I launch myself and grab the scruff of his neck. He manages to get free and throws himself at me. He manages to grab part of my chest and shoulder, while I grab the left side of his neck. When we hit the ground, he is forced to release my shoulder. I still have a hold on his neck, when I start to shake my head back and forth. I hear him yelp, but I don't let go.

He finally goes limp and whines his submission. I let him go and go back to standing on front of the Cullens. I watch him carefully as he limps farther downstream and swims across, returning to his side. I stare defiantly at the wolves that still reside on the other side of the river. The big black wolf that I now know is Sam, growls and barks, sending another one of his wolves after me.

The moment he hits the ground, he launches himself at me. I jump after him, but my foot slips and I stumble, we crash together. He wraps his paws around my shoulders as his teeth dig into my neck. He throws his weight to the right, and I fall. He finds better purchase around my neck and starts to shake his head. I can hear the howls of the other wolves and I now that if I don't get him off me soon, I will be done for. I claw at his stomach, but he holds fast. I'm running out of options. Suddenly, I let my body become limp and I feel him loosen his grip on my throat. I kick up as hard as I can, and he is thrown to the side.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a silver wolf jump across the river and head for the Cullens, who are too busy watching me. With as much energy as I can muster, I leap up and charge after the new wolf. I crash into her, yes her, and we go rolling. Now I have two wolves after me. I get up quickly and turn just in time to dodge the first wolf. He and the she-wolf are side-by-side and not moving. I growl and back up a little. The two come to an agreement it seems because the male wolf launches towards me and soon after so does the female wolf. The female wolf gets me by the scruff of the neck, while the male snaps at my hind legs. I move just in time and he misses.

That's when I notice that he is dangerously close to the edge. An idea hits me and it might hurt if rocks are at the bottom. The female wolf is trying with everything she has to knock me off balance, but I am bigger than her. I run at the male wolf as fast I can go, and without thinking about it to terribly much, I ram into him, sending all three of us of the edge. I was correct in my assumption that there were rocks.

The female wolf lets me go and we hit the water. I feel my shoulder slam into a rock and I think it is broken. I claw my way above the water, looking desperately for air. I reach the surface and gulp is as much as possible. The bank is close by and I really hope it is on the Cullen's side of the river. I push through the pain in my shoulder and climb up the bank.

Slowly I make my way back to the Cullens and face Sam and his pack. I am panting heavily and the pain in my shoulder makes it hard to stand. Sam gazes back at me before turning abruptly and walking away. As soon as he is out of sight, a whine escapes my lips and fall onto my right side, relieving my left shoulder. Instantly, I am surrounded by the vampire family.

"Carlisle, I think his shoulder is dislocated." Edward says. Carlisle nods.

"Can I move closer and look at you, move your paw around?" I nod and lay still as he moves closer. I feel someone at my head and look up to find Esme standing there. She kneels down, placing my head in her lap. I can't stop the whine from escaping my lips.

"You protected us." She says and I nod. She smiles lightly. "We could have handled it ourselves you know, there are seven of us." I nod again and she rubs me behind my ears. "Well thank you. Oh and thank you for stopping that silver wolf from biting Alice." She says sincerely, and I open my mouth in a smile, letting my tongue hang out. She laughs slightly.

"It is dislocated, hit it any other way and you would have broken it." Carlisle says thoughtfully. "You are going to need to change back for me to reset it." Well damn, this is going to hurt. I sit up, despite the protest my shoulder gives, and stare at Carlisle. He tilts his head to the side questioningly. I turn towards Esme and tug on her shirt gently, careful not to rip it. "Ah yes, Alice, could you bring some clothes, pair of Emmett's shorts and one of his shirts, it needs to be loose fitting." Alice nods and is gone. A few minutes later she returns and hands the clothes to Carlisle. He holds them out to me, and I take them in my mouth.

"Oh, so gross, why do my clothes have to be the ones to get dog slobber on them?" Emmett whines.

"You are burning those when we get back." Rosalie says sharply.

I look at Carlisle expectantly and he just stands there.

"Oh, um, yes, guys let's turn around so that he may get dressed." Carlisle says and if he could blush I bet he would've. The family turns around and I change back. The pain in my shoulder intensifying. I have a hard time putting the shorts on one handed and it is almost impossible to put the shirt on, but I manage. I tap Carlisle on the shoulder and he, and the rest of his family, turns around. I laugh at the expressions on their faces.

"Hey guys." I say waving slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this one is really short and I apologize. To answer some comments: Yeah, I know it is moving just a tad fast but I figured with the whole mate and imprint thing that it would progress quickly. **

**Also, the wolves aren't bad guy really, but they kind of are in this one... I have an idea of what I want to happen and yes, they are involved.**

CH4

If I wasn't so nervous about how they would react, I would have found this whole situation funny. The look on their faces, well, is hysterical.

Carlisle didn't seem surprised at all, he was too busy looking and prodding at my shoulder. It was like he knew I was a werewolf and was just waiting for me to show everyone else.

Esme was looking worriedly at me. She steps closer and I am worried of what she thinks of me now that she knows my secret. I smile weakly at her and she smiles back, grabbing my hand in hers.

Edward, well, had his usual frown and glare. He stares at me and it is starting to make me uncomfortable.

"Your face is going to get stuck like that." I say weakly and his frown lines deepen.

I look over to Jasper to find a small smile and he nods at me. I smile back.

Emmett surprises me. I look over to find the biggest smile I have ever seen, splitting his face. I cock an eyebrow and his grin widens.

"You being a werewolf means that we can wrestle now. I am so ready to kick your ass." I grin.

"You wish you could kick my ass, in case you didn't notice, I just beat three werewolves, two at the same time."

"All the better, you should be humiliated when I kick your ass then." I widen my eyes at him in mock surprise.

"Emmett, knows a big word like humiliated, I guess you did learn something in school." He laughs and shakes his head.

I turn to look at Alice when suddenly Carlisle grabs my arm and pushes my shoulder back into place with a 'pop'. A stabbing pain runs from my shoulder down my arm.

"What the hell, Carlisle! That hurt damn it." I scream at him holding my left arm. He smiles at he and shrugs.

"I thought it would be best when you weren't prepared for it. The pain should go away in a couple hours, with your speed healing and all. Speaking of which, if I hadn't done it soon, your body would have healed it out of place, then I would have had to break it, then reset it. You don't want that to happen."

"Still hurt though." I mumble and turn back to face Alice, whose opinion I am fearing most. A tender smile adorns her features and I smile back at her. She rushes forward and grabs me in a tight hug. I wrap my arms around her as well.

"You scared the hell out of me when you went off the edge. Please don't do that again." She says, her voice breaking.

"I won't, promise." I say into her hair, hugging her tighter. She pulls away and smiles brightly at me. I smile back when suddenly I am flying through the air, my chin throbbing.

I groan as I pick myself up off of the ground. I have a feeling about who did this. Slowly, I stand and face my attacker.

"You bitch!" Rosalie screams at me and I almost smile at her unintended pun, almost. "Why didn't you tell us?" Rosalie says stomping towards me, and I stand there waiting for what she has to say. "We let you stay at our house, and you didn't tell us that you were one of those, mutts." She says the word with such disgust that I flinch and my anger flares. "You have been lying to us, all dogs are the same." She snarls, and I can hear Esme telling Rosalie to stop. I can also hear two sets of growling, one of which is coming from me.

"I am the one that has been lying?" I ask, my voice higher than usual. "I walked into a house filled with vampires, and no one decided to let me in on this little fact."

"We have rules." Rosalie begins, but I cut her off.

"Yeah, you have rules, no telling a human or the Volturi get involved and the human dies. Yes I know the rules. But don't you think we have rules, too. My God, I mean, I had to leave Phoenix because I was practically chased out of there, by the whole damn city. All because I saved a humans life from a vampire. All of my werewolf life, I have been chased and hunted by your kind. So forgive me if I don't tell you that I am a werewolf in fear of having seven vampires hunting me down." I pause when I see Esme flinch. "I move here and think that you guys are different because you have golden eyes and go to school." I stop and stare Rosalie dead in the eye. "Apparently, I was wrong. You _are_ a blood sucking parasite." I say coldly, directing it only at Rosalie. Oh, I can see that I have royally pissed her off, especially when she launches herself at me. Well, I was hoping that we could go back as friends, I was kidding after all, I mean I had to get back at her for the mutt and bitch thing. Obviously, she doesn't know that.

I don't shift, because I don't want to hurt her, so I close my eyes and brace myself for impact… but it never comes. Instead a very loud CRACK sounds throughout the forest and I open my eyes to see Rosalie wrestling with Alice on the ground.

"God damn it, Rosalie, stop!" Alice yells, as Rosalie hisses at her. Emmett and Jasper rush forward, Emmett grabbing Rosalie, and Jasper grabbing Alice.

"Babe, quit. She didn't even change, you could've killed her." Emmett says, and I can hear worry in his voice. Jasper releases Alice and turns towards me.

"She was kidding, Rosalie, she didn't mean what she said." Jasper says while looking at me. I have a feeling I really screwed up.

"I didn't mean to piss you off, Rosalie. I was just getting you back at the whole mutt thing." I say, and Rosalie turns and glares at me. I sigh and turn to face Alice, who has come to stand by my side.

"Thank you for saving me from Rosalie," I grin weakly at her, "I guess that makes us even then."

"You're thinking of leaving again. Please don't." She says, almost pleadingly, to me. I look away.

"I think I have done enough here, Rosalie hates me and the pack is not entirely thrilled with me either. I think it would be best for me to leave." I say quietly. I turn away, but am stopped when I feel a hand grasping my wrist.

"You'll come back, right? I mean you just can't leave, I, I mean, Esme will miss you." She pauses and looks at the ground. "I would miss you, too." She says quietly. I kiss her hair.

"I don't know, Alice." And I jump when Jasper speaks from behind me.

"Rosalie doesn't hate you. She is disappointed that you didn't tell her, but she understands why you didn't. She lashed out because she didn't know how to deal with it. She'll come around soon enough. But, I promise, she doesn't hate you." Jasper says with a small smile. Well that takes some of the weight off of my chest.

"Bella, please don't go. We can deal with the pack some other time." Esme says from behind me and I close my eyes. I really should leave, it would make life easier for everyone. But I can't resist Alice and Esme.

"I have to go," I pause and I can see the hurt look on Alice and Esme's face, and the disappointment on everyone else's, even Rosalie's. "But I'll come back. I think that your neighbors need to cool off a little, and me being here won't do that." I turn towards Carlisle. "They have four now, but they have two or three more that should shift soon. I'm afraid that I can't protect you from seven." I stop and turn towards Emmett, ignoring the snort from Rosalie and Edward. "I apologize in advance for the clothes." And, without waiting for a response, I shift and run to where I parked my bike, I need to see an old friend of mine. If I am going to spend time with the Cullens and piss off the neighboring wolf pack, I need to be ready to defend myself, and the others.

**Thank you all _so_ much for the reviews, favorites, and watches. I can't express how happy it makes me. But I do ****have a question. Should I have the next chapter where Bella comes straight back from 'training' or should I make her training the chapter? Once again thanks for all the responses and such. As soon as I get an answer to my question, I'll write the next chapter. Until then.- Cassiel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I apologize for not updating but I had finals and was stressing out so much. Did anyone hear a sigh of relief Wednesday afternoon? Well I can't promise regular updates for about a month becaus I have summer assignments and gym, but I will try my hardest. **

**Sorry to the people who wanted a training session, almost all of the reviews said to skip it... maybe I'll do a couple of flashbacks when I have more fighting. Oh, and I've decided that Jake is going to be a jackass, sorry to all those Jacob lovers out there. I am however, going to have Seth and Leah be, well, friendly to Bella, and, by extension, the Cullens. Let me know what you think guys and thanks so much for the favorites and reviews they really mean a lot to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

** -Cassiel**

CH5

Three months have passed. Three whole months I have avoided the Cullens and the Quileute pack. For three months I have trained to help protect the Cullens against their neighbors and I pray to God it will be enough. I know that they think they can protect themselves, and under normal circumstances, I'm sure they could. But we are built to kill them. Having the same amount of vampires and werewolves fighting against each other is a disadvantage to the vampires, even if it is only a small one.

Currently, I am heading back towards Forks, ready to face whatever the pack has to dish out. I am about a five hour run from their house. My "old friend" Samantha, happens to be the same person who watched me turn and walked me through everything. She has been a wolf for a long while and I knew that she could help me. Now, I am so full of tricks and techniques that I'm pretty confident in handling anything thrown my way. It took her only three months to turn me into a fighting machine. Now I know how to fight werewolves, vampires, and werecats even more efficiently. I also learned a few things about what I am feeling around all of the Cullens, Alice in particular.

I reach the edge of the forest that surrounds the Cullens' house and stop. After all, it has been three months, and things can change in that amount of time. I don't know if they will want me back or not. I start pacing back, and forth, still unsure on whether or not to approach the house. I can feel the whine rising in my chest, and before it can escape I am barreled into. A yelp leaves my lips and I am about to attack until I recognize the scent. Alice.

I stand back up, but Alice doesn't loosen her grip on my back, giving me the ultimate bear hug. I turn my head, lean in close, and poke her in the side with my nose. She doesn't move, but I can hear her mumble into my fur. I roll my eyes and lick her cheek. She looks up suddenly and I can't hold in the chuckle. She sticks her tongue out and slides off my back, only to move to my head and hold it in between her hands. Searchingly, she stares into my eyes and I can't look away. Suddenly, it hits me how much I have missed her, and a low whine escapes me. A gentle smile graces her features and she rests her forehead on mine.

"I've missed you, Bella." She whispers softly and rubs my left ear. I whine again and lean into her touch, telling her that I have missed her, too. She sighs softly and I stare at her in concern. She smiles again and pulls away, but before I can follow her, I can hear her family coming through the brush. She smiles apologetically at me and I smile at her.

"God, Alice, why did you run off—"Emmett stops when he sees me. Nervous at his reaction, I move so that I am standing slightly behind Alice, and yes, I do realize that Emmett can still see me, can't blame a girl for trying though. My fears are alleviated, however, when a big grin splits his face and he rushes forward. Alice steps out of the way and Emmett grabs my head in a headlock and starts to rub the top of my head, rather hard. I growl at him, more out of annoyance than anything, but he suddenly releases me and backs up.

"Sorry, Belly-button," I roll my eyes, I really hate that name, "I got carried away." I smile wolfishly (yes I know, bad, but hey, give me a break) and I leap forward and lick his cheek. Emmett yelps, rather un manly, and starts rubbing at his cheek furiously. I can hear Alice laughing behind me and I turn to see her rolling on the ground, ruining her, what I am sure are, designer clothes.

"Emmett, I am never kissing you again." I freeze, all of my muscles tense. Slowly I turn to the owner of the voice. Rosalie is leaning, casually, against a tree a small smile tugging at her lips. I glance behind her to see Jasper, ready to intervene if needed, and Edward glaring at me, once again. What is his problem?

My attention snaps back to Rosalie when she steps forward. I know, you think I'm over reacting, but that girl has one mean uppercut. That, and I don't know where we stand. I relax slightly when she holds up her hands. I sit down and she steps even closer, now having to look up at me. She gazes at me for a while before she sighs and looks away. Concerned, I lay down and release a small whine. She looks at me and smiles slightly before reaching forward and scratching me behind my ears. "I'm sorry I said those things earlier, and I'm sorry that I punched you. Do you forgive me?" I roll my eyes at her and stand before I place my head over her shoulder and pull her against me. After a moment I feel her hug me back. She pulls away and I smile again, similar to the smile that I gave Emmett and she reacts immediately. "Bella, don't you even dare. I swear—" I licked her and I don't care what she does to me, we are friends again. I bark in laughter when I see the horrified, and slightly pissed, expression on her face. I hop away from her and head in Jasper's direction, ignoring all the curses and threats that Rosalie is shouting at me.

When I reach Jasper, a smile adorns his features and he nods at me. "Well, at least for a moment she liked you." I laugh again and pull him into a hug. I pull away and glance at Edward, who is still, can you guess, glaring at me. I small growl rumbles from my chest and that seems to shake him out of whatever he was in because his glare lessens in intensity and he nods curtly. I don't respond, and bound over to where Alice is sitting on the ground.

I throw myself on the ground next her and lay my head in her lap, staring up at her. She laughs and places her hand on my head stroking me lightly. "You know," she starts, "Esme and Carlisle would like to know that you are back, and it would be easier to talk if you would change back." I nip lightly at her clothes and I hear her chuckle. "Right, no clothes." She says and, faintly I hear Emmett talking to Jasper.

"I doubt Alice would mind." I can't help the snort of surprise, and then the laugh when Rosalie smacks him over the head. Pretending to not have heard, I look back at Alice.

"Well, we'll have to fix that then won't we?" She asks and looks over at Rosalie.

"What? No, no we are not giving her my clothes. No way." I can see that Alice is about to argue so I pull out the big guns, a trick that I learned from Samantha. I crawl over to Rosalie, whining along the way, and stare up at her, making my eyes as big enough as possible. I know that I have won when she sighs and looks away.

"Shut up guys, you didn't see the looks she gave me. Emmett, go get some clothes for Bella." Rosalie says grumbling. Before glancing at me with a small smile. Emmett leaves followed by Jasper and Edward. "That was unfair, Bella. That gives a whole new meaning to puppy dog look." I smile at her before going back over to Alice.

"What look did you give her?" Alice asks curiously, and I shake my head, she will know when I need something. Evil aren't I? Anyway, it wasn't long before Emmett came back with something for me to wear. I quickly phased back and put on the clothes. When I stepped out from behind the tree I was changing behind, I noticed Alice eyeing me up and down, and I couldn't stop the blush from appearing on my cheeks. Clearing my throat, I look at anything but her, Rosalie, and Emmett, who is shaking with laughter.

"We really need to buy you some new clothes." Alice mumbles. Hey, my clothes are just fine, thank you.

"And what, pray tell, is wrong with my usual attire?" I ask, placing my hands on my hips. Emmett bursts out laughing not able to contain his laughter anymore, apparently. I shoot him my world famous "Bella Glare" and he shuts up immediately, I don't miss the impressed expression on Rosalie's face either. I turn back to Alice and cock an eyebrow, waiting, impatiently I might add, for an answer. Finally, Alice meets my gaze and smiles breathtakingly.

"Nothing, Rosalie's clothes just happen to look, well, _sexy_, on you." She says simply and I couldn't help it, my jaw dropped and I couldn't function properly enough to glare at Emmett again for laughing. Alice giggles and she walks over to me, and like she did when we first met, closes my jaw gently. I shake my head and turn away, attempting, and failing to hide my blush. "Come on, I'm sure Esme and Carlisle know you are here by now and are waiting for us. In fact," she pauses and a glazed look covers her eyes, but then a moment later, she goes back to normal, "if we don't leave now, Esme is going to come looking for us, and that won't be good." She loops her arm through mine and leads me towards their home, Rosalie and Emmett going on a head of us. Along the way, Alice makes simple conversation.

"Where did you go, Bella?" Alice asks looking up at me.

"Oh, um well, Pennsylvania. Lots of room and woods to run around in." I say shrugging.

"How's your friend, learn anything from him?" She asks simply, but there was something I couldn't distinguish in her tone.

"Um, yeah she's great, and I learned a lot. Samantha was there when I first changed. She stayed with me until I was able to handle the whole phasing and temper process on my own. She was the only friend I had." I stop and look at Alice, a gentle smile forming. "Until I met you guys that is. Vampires being my best friends." I laugh and shake my head. "You should have seen Samantha when I told her that one. She about had a cow, kept going off on how could I be so stupid and if I knew what the consequences were of hanging out with you were. Then I started talking about you guys and…" I stop, not wanting to reveal to Alice what had been revealed to me.

"And what?" Alice asks gently. I had to think of something quick.

"And the neighboring wolf pack and she got real serious." I glance over at Alice and I can see she doesn't believe me but I press on. "She says that at first, it was about the whole territory thing, apparently packs are really picky about that. But then she said that it would escalate. She asked me if I was going to stay in Forks for a while." Out of the corner of my eye I can see Alice look up at me hopefully. "And I told her that I had made a promise that I would come back, so yes, I was planning to stay in Forks for a while." I pause slightly when I hear her sigh of relief. "This is the bad news part. Sam is going to want me to join his pack, he can't have a rogue wolf running around on his land, now can he? Samantha says that he will do whatever it takes, especially since I'm an alpha wolf myself. She says that she has seen wolves like him before, power hungry."

"What does that mean, you guys going to have puppies or something?" I cringe, that was not a picture I needed in my head. I poke her in the side, hard enough so that she jumps a little.

"Good God, no. Look, I don't know how much you know of wolves in general, but I am massive for a werewolf, especially a female one. Being bigger makes it known to others that I am an alpha, the leader. If I were to join Sam's pack, he would have the complete pack. Probably the most powerful one, considering how many wolves he has in the first place."

"So why aren't you in his pack in the first place, what stopped him from making you be a part of it when you guys fought in the woods that day?" Alice asks confusion marring her features. I sigh.

"Well, first he would have to fight me and make me submit. But I already have a pack, so I would have to leave that one first to join his, and I don't plan on doing that anytime soon." I say seriously.

"Who is it?" That was a question I wasn't ready to answer.


	6. Chapter 6

CH6

Alice stares up at me expectantly and all I can do is stare back, frantically thinking of something else to say. Luckily I am saved when Esme comes out of her house that we had reached moments earlier. Quickly I turn towards her, ignoring Alice's question entirely. I can see her frown out of the corner of my eye, but I still don't turn around.

"Bella, it is so good to see you, dear." Esme says with a warm smile before giving me a hug. "How have you been, are you hungry, can I get you something to drink?" I laugh at her rushed questions.

"I'm fine, Esme, really. Thank you though." I say sincerely and she pulls me in for another hug. I look up and find Carlisle standing in the doorway staring fondly at his mate. Yes, another thing I learned is that vampires have soul or life-mates. It could take vampire centuries to find them, but once they did, nothing separated them except for death.

"It's good to see you, Bella, are you well?" Carlisle asks softly from the doorway. I smile at him and nod. I think it is safe to say that I have missed everyone, even if I did know them for a short while. Well, everyone except for sex hair, but even then it felt weird because I couldn't feel someone glaring at me constantly.

I feel Esme come up behind me and gently lead me into the house. I look behind her to see Alice scowling at me for, I'm assuming, not answering her question. Esme leads me to the living room and sits me down on the couch. Alice sits to my right, grasping my hand in hers, and Emmett sits to my left, Rosalie in his lap. Anyway, Carlisle and Esme sit in the love seat, Esme tucking herself into Carlisle side. A sharp ache in my chest appears, but I shove it away. Jasper takes the recliner and Edward moves his broody self to lean against the doorframe. For a while, they all stare at me, making me rather uncomfortable. I clear my throat and look down at the floor. I hear Carlisle chuckle.

"How was your trip? Did you learn what you wanted to learn?" Carlisle asks, smiling gently and I relax.

"Yeah, now I have some new techniques on how to fight the wolves. Shouldn't be a problem now." I say confidently, and glance at Edward when he snorts, a cocky smile on his lips.

"It was never a problem in the first place. We could handle them, what could a bunch of mutts do?" He asks lifting an eyebrow. I ignore Esme's quiet admonishment and lean forward slightly, looking him straight in the eye.

"Look, I know you guys can handle yourselves, but we are built to be able to kill you. One on one, sure you could kick our asses, well not mine, but that is beside the point. There is a reason we travel in packs. All it would take is for two wolves to face against you." He goes to interrupt but I speak first. "It doesn't matter that you can read minds; a wolf can hear all the thoughts of those in his pack. Could you dodge two different attacks? All it would take would for one of you to go down."

"I'd like to see them take me down." Emmett interrupts, his voice booming throughout the house. I turn and look at him calmly.

"I'll admit you would be tough," here he smiles broadly, "but what happens if Rosalie gets hurt?" I smile apologetically at Rosalie but I see the smile disappear off of Emmett's face. "You would do everything you could to get to her and save her," I smile sadly at them, "but it wouldn't matter she would be torn apart and in your attempt to save her, you would be torn apart as well. The rest would fall into place, more wolves could face each vampire then, and all of you would be too distracted trying to help one another." I turn to face Alice. "And, if I'm correct, your gift doesn't work on them does it?" She stares at me, surprised, for a moment before grinning and nodding. I look back at Edward. "I admit, it is because of me that they broke the treaty, but I'm going to take a guess that, eventually, Sam would have broken it eventually. So, for this, I apologize. But I hope that I can help, because I have a feeling that it won't be long before Sam figures out that I am back." I look at Alice when she tugs gently at my hand.

"Tell them what you told me, about what Sam wants." I sigh and nod.

"Samantha, my friend that I told you about, has seen wolves like Sam before. She told me that he wants more power, he always will, but that he knows that I am an alpha wolf, and wants me to join his pack. If I were to do that he would have one of, if not the most, powerful packs. This would happen because I have more fighting experience and he would have me teach them. Ultimately, he could wipe out all of the vampires; well at least until the Volturi stepped in then I would be slaughtered. Sounds like fun don't it?

"But like I told Alice, he would have to fight me and make me submit first, technically, only he is supposed to fight me, but I have an inkling that he would have all of his goons fight me first. Well, that is what he would have to do if I didn't already have a pack, anyways. But, because I have one, I would have to leave that one and then he would have to make me submit, but I kind of like the one I have now, so I don't see me leaving in the immediate future." I finish, winking at Alice.

"If you already have a pack, why aren't you with them? I mean, I like having you here, but don't you miss them?" Jasper asks quietly from where he is sitting. I smile at him.

"I did terribly, but now that I have come back, I'm okay."

**Yes, I know, it is really short. I can't really promise long chapters... I end it where I think it needs to be ended, and where it sounds nice. I also need to think about what is going to happen in the next chapter.**

**I apologize to those who think that the Cullens being Bella's pack is cheesy, but I can't help it. And to anyone who thinks that the story is somewhat humorous, I want you to know that I only put down what I would think or say in that situation... well at least in reality, I am funnier, or so I've been told, ah well. Thanks for all of the reviews and favorites, it means a lot. Hopefully it won't be too long before I write the next chapter yeah?**

** -Cass**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't know what is wrong with me these days. I mean chapters that are over 1,000 words is alright, right? I hope so. I hope you enjoy this chapter my friends, the first bit of Bellice action. Did I do it okay... I mean I've read a lot of romance fics but I don't know how to do these really, the emotions, sure down pat, the actions... not so much. Anyway, I hope it isn't too bad. Enjoy!**

CH7

I waited for their response, rather anxiously. I could see the grin appearing on Alice and Jasper's lips, although Jaspers was smaller. The frown that Edward wore deepened. I could see Esme smiling brightly, and Carlisle's eyes looked brighter. I look over to Rosalie and Emmett, while Rosalie looked somewhat relieved, Emmett looked confused. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped, and poor Emmett looked even more confused.

"Wait, do you mean that we are your pack?" A big smile splits his face when I nod. "Awesome! I have a werewolf as a sister." He pauses, "wait, this does make you my sister, right?" I laugh again and nod. "Awesome!"

"So it is settled then." Esme speaks as she gets up from her spot beside Carlisle. "You are going to live with us." Esme says wrapping her arms around me in a hug. "Now you can get rid of that apartment. Of course, that is, if you want to stay with us." She says somewhat sadly, as if she is afraid that I would say no, silly woman.

"I would love to live with you guys," I pause and turn to Rosalie, "if you want me here." I smile shyly at her and she just rolls her eyes and nods, a tiny smile playing at her lips. I smile back at her, grateful. The smile falls immediately off of my face when Edward decides to open his mouth.

"I don't know, I mean, come on, she is a—"he is cut off abruptly by three sets of growling and three glares, non of which are mine, thank you. I was surprised, though, that Rosalie growled at him, ah, well, more reasons for me to like her I guess.

A sudden, rather scary, thought hits me. "Um, where am I going to be sleeping, I vote that I get the couch." I say hopefully.

"Don't be silly, dear, you can stay with Alice until we get things arranged for you." Esme says, and I can see the smirk and grins of the Cullen "kids", well except for Edward, but that isn't really shocking. To my utter horror, Alice is bouncing up and down in what, I presume, is excitement, if her bright smile is anything to go by.

"This is going to be so much fun; we can do all sorts of stuff together. First we have to go shopping and get you some clothes, because, frankly Bella, you have awful taste. But that will change." Alice chirps and I flinch. She is so mistaken if she thinks I'm going to play Bella-Barbie.

"No way Alice, I will go shopping by myself, and buy my own stuff." I say and the hurt and disappointed look on her face makes me die a little on the inside. "But, I guess, we can go sometimes, only to shop for you." I mumble and I can hear everybody's laughter and Emmett's "whipped" comment. I turn so that I face him. "Excuse you. I do believe that you are every bit as much, if not more, 'whipped' than I am." I say, and then cringe at my mistake. I didn't mean to admit that I was whipped… that was a conversation for a different time. Luckily, Rosalie comes to my aid.

"She's right babe. So keep your mouth shut if you want to get lucky anytime soon." She says patting Emmett on the cheek. I smile my thanks and she smirks. Why do I get this feeling that I am going to be cornered and questioned sometime soon?

Alice drags me off to her room and pulls me down next to her on the bed. We lay there a moment before she speaks.

"So, what else did you learn about?"

"Oh, um, stuff about vampires, quite a bit actually. I learned that you guys get mates and stuff. It was pretty easy to understand because us werewolves have, basically, the same thing." I say shrugging.

"Really, what's it like?" Alice asks curiously, whilst grabbing my hand.

"We call it imprinting. It is where you find the one person in the whole world that keeps you anchored. They mean everything. You can't fall in love with anyone else, and it sucks, because if you loved someone but then find your imprint, sure you'll feel guilty, but you leave them, almost immediately." My face scrunches up, "I find it kind of weird, too, we can fall in love with a baby." I shake my head and look over at Alice, who is staring at me intently. "What's it like, having a mate I mean?" I ask.

"Personally, I don't know." Alice says sighing and looking at me funny. "But Rosalie and Esme swear up and down it is the best feeling in the world. Knowing that you are loved, and will always be loved, unconditionally, for the rest of eternity. They become your whole world, other people matter, sure, but if it came down to it, everything else would be abandoned by the wayside, for your mate." She finishes, looking away sadly. "What about you and Samantha?" I cough in surprise, she thought we were imprints? I love Samantha, but no.

"Ah, I and, er, Samantha aren't imprints, Alice. Just good friends." I say and I saw the look of relief flash across her features. Suddenly I grin. "Alice, are you jealous?"

"What, no, I was afraid that she was going to take my best friend from me." Alice says indignantly. I chuckle and lean forward.

"I mean, it's okay if you are, it's kinda hot." I whisper, and a smirk adorns her features.

"Yeah? Well you better tell Samantha to watch out, cause I am a very… territorial vampire, and I don't like sharing." Alice's sultry voice whispers back and I can see her moving forward.

"I'll make sure to tell her." I say and our lips are only inches apart. I move closer, our lips about to touch… when the door to Alice's room bursts open. We both pull back immediately, and if looks could kill, Emmett would have been killed, twice. But , never fear, that same old blush that I always get makes its appearance and I can feel it rushing to my cheeks and I'm pretty sure I could make any tomato jealous.

"Am I interrupting anything?" He laughs when Alice and I growl at him. "Anyway, Rosalie wants to talk to Bella." Emmett says. "But if you guys want to continue I can—"I cut him off by jumping off of Alice's bed and covering his mouth with my hand.

"Tell her I'll be there shortly." And with that, I shove him out the door. I turn around to find Alice glaring at the wall. I chuckle lowly and move towards her.

"I better go see what Rosalie wants. Maybe after I get back, we can, uh, continue our conversation?" I ask and Alice's eyes light up and a grin pulls at her features.

"I would like that, very much." She says and I turn away and head for the door, but pause when she speaks again. "You should tell Rosalie what I said, too." I stare at her confused and she giggles. "We vampires don't like it when our best friend time is… interrupted." I stare at her a moment before she giggles again, gets up off the bed, and pushes out of her room. I hear her voice call out as I walk down the stairs. "Oh, and if Emmett gives you any trouble, just let me know." I laugh and continue down the stairs, only to find a wide-eyed Emmett sitting in the recliner, Xbox controller sitting in his lap.

"My, Emmett, what could possibly be the matter?" I ask innocently, and Jasper chuckles and looks up from the book he is reading.

"Alice has some blackmail on Emmett that Rosalie doesn't know about… actually none of us know what it is. But, as you can see, it must be good if it can make Emmett shut up for more than 30 seconds." Jasper says thoughtfully. "Oh, Rosalie is waiting for you out in the woods, says don't make her wait forever." I laugh, typical Rosalie. I give him my thanks and say goodbye to him and a still silent Emmett, and head out the door to see what Rosalie could possibly want.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, I'm back... I really do apologize for not updating... I have been working on some other stories as well as some art work and homework. So I really, really appreciate all of the favorites, reviews, and alerts. It really means a lot to me. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think, yeah?**

**-Cass**

CH8

I look around the Cullens' yard, trying to spot the blonde beauty that interrupted "best friend time." I spot her in a tree not too far away, but far enough that we won't be overheard. I walk over the tree and playfully hit her foot, which she is lazily swinging. She grins down at me and pats the spot next to her on the branch she is sitting on.

"Dogs don't climb trees, Rosalie. You should know that." I say and she chuckles quietly before patting it again. I roll my eyes and make my way up to her.

She doesn't say anything for a few minutes and I'm ready to ask her if everything is okay, when she turns to me and looks at me searchingly. "You aren't telling us something." I cringe and look away. "I don't want to pressure you, Bella, but we don't keep things from each other in this family." I nod, but continue not looking at her. "Bella," she says softly and grabs my chin in her cold hand, "nothing is so awful that you can't tell us." I snort, but smile softly. A werewolf has imprinted on a vampire, yeah, it won't fly over well with the supernatural world… especially Sam. "Bella?"

"I have… uh, well, imprinted on, er, Alice." I say, my voice trailing off. Rosalie doesn't respond and I look over at her, thinking that I have done something run by imprinting on her. Instead, she is wearing a big (can you believe it?) smile. Now I am worried that she has lost it, she doesn't ever show teeth when she smiles.

"Um, Rosalie, are we okay?" I ask smiling nervously. Instead of replying, well in a verbal sense, she wraps her arms around me in a hug. So surprised am I that I kind of jump, such a bad ass werewolf I know. The jump is enough, however, that I throw us both off balance and we fall… out of the tree… onto the hard ground.

We hit the ground, Rosalie on top of me and I can't help the groan that attempts to escapes my lips. Why attempt? Well because, unlike my frozen friends, I do need air and landing on the ground from a branch that was, roughly, nine feet in the air with an extra body just happened to knock the wind out of me.

I feel Rosalie roll off of me and is asking me if I am alright, but I am too busy rolling on the ground, looking for air. Apparently, Rosalie has never encountered someone who has had the wind knocked out of them because she is kneeling beside me, calling my name rather worriedly.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Oh, God. Alice is going to murder me." She says and I can't stop the silent laughter anymore. After a minute, I am able to catch my breath, but I don't because I am laughing too hard. "Bella? God damn it, Bella, I thought something was wrong. Why didn't you say anything?" Rosalie asks, standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

I suck in big gulps of air, trying to calm myself down. "Because I couldn't you idiot." She raises an eyebrow at my name calling. "Have you really never seen someone have the wind knocked out of them? They can't breathe for a little bit. And because we fell out of the tree, and because you so graciously fell on me, I happened to get my breath knocked out. So, sorry for not responding." I say finally picking myself up from the ground. She smiles sheepishly before frowning.

"It's your damn fault we fell out of the tree in the first place."

"You hugged me. Are you telling me that you actually do that all the time and that I shouldn't be surprised?"

"Yeah, well." I roll my eyes at her response.

"What was that about any way?"

"Oh, um. I am, uh happy?" I raise my eyebrows at her asked statement. "Alice hasn't had anyone before. And we all really like you, that is a real bonus. And we can all see how happy you make Alice… and you are happy with her, and that makes me happy." She sighs.

"Well, not everyone likes me." She turns and looks at me questioningly. "Sex-hair." She looks confused before realization dawns on her.

"Oh, you mean Edward." She laughs. "That's good, Emmett will like that one. Anyway, don't mind him."

"But why doesn't he like me? I don't really care, but it does get kind of old when I can feel him glaring at me from across the room."

"He doesn't like the fact that you block him from reading your mind. That has never happened before, and trust me when I tell you that we are all envious. He also doesn't like the fact that you just kind of showed up and we accepted you as family." She chuckles. "The fact that you are a wolf and doubt his fighting ability doesn't exactly help either."

"I don't doubt them—" she holds up a hand and I stop.

"We all know that, but Edward seems to think that you do." She sighs and shakes her head slightly. "Edward isn't that bad, really he isn't. He is my brother and I love him, but he can get to be a little… intense. You'll see, once he comes around."

"It's a good thing I live forever then, huh?" She laughs but looks at me strangely. "Oh, um, I don't age like other werewolves. I'm stuck at nineteen. Now that I think about it, it wouldn't matter anyway, since I'll be living with you guys." She nods and gestures for us to go back to the house. I am surprised when she loops an arm through mine.

"When do you suppose Sam will find out you're here?"

"I give it less than a week… a week if we are lucky."

"You know that we have your back, right? We always will." I smile softly at her.

"Yeah, I know, but I feel bad." She looks at me, confused. "I have a feeling that there are more wolves than I originally thought. This could get really bad. I don't—" my voice gives out when it hits me that I could very well lose a family member. I clear my throat and continue. "I don't want you guys to get hurt just because he wants the ultimate pack." I feel Rosalie squeeze my arm.

"We will be fine, Bella, I promise." She smiles reassuringly at me, and I smile weakly in return. We reach the house and I turn to face her.

"I hope so." I say, pulling her into a hug, I can't stop the thought. I certainly hope so.

**Any good?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Uh, hey. Here is chapter 9. Hope you like it!**

CH9

I leave Rosalie sitting next to Emmett, who is surprisingly quiet and is glancing at me every so often. Whatever Alice has on him must be pretty damn good. I wink at him and head up the stairs to continue what was rudely interrupted earlier.

I continue down the hall until I reach the door that opens up to Alice's room. When I open the door the smile that had pulling at my lips disappears. Where is she? I walk in slowly.

"Alice? Huh, I wonder whe—" I am cut off when something slams itself against my back. We hit the ground, why must they hurt me, and I can't prevent the grunt that escapes… it didn't hurt, it was a grunt of surprise, I swear. I turn over and see Alice on the ground laughing. I sit up and glare at her. She notices my glare and stops.

"What the hell, Alice? Is that a customary thing you guys do, land on new family members?" I ask but she continues to laugh.

"No, only the hot ones." She says smirking at me, I go to respond when her words' meaning hits me. I blush and look away. "Aw, come on, Bella. I wanted to surprise you." I snort at her words, but I can't help the smile tugging at my lips. She giggles one more time before sitting up and scooting to sit next to me.

"What did Rosalie want to talk about?" She asks but I can see that she is trying to hold back a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" She just smiles knowingly at me and shakes her head.

"I asked you first." I sigh and lean against the bed.

"She wanted to know if I was hiding anything from you guys." I say picking at my nails.

"Are you?" She asks and I can hear the hurt in her voice. I shake my head.

"No. Not really." I sigh. "It isn't really anything that is too important." I lie through my teeth, if I were to be honest, my imprinting on Alice is the most important thing to me. "There are some concerns that I didn't share, but…"

"What are they? I want to know, Bella. I'll always want to know." I sigh again at the concern and kindness in her tone. I pull my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them.

"I'm not confident we can win if we start to fight. I had originally thought that there were seven werewolves… but I have a bad feeling that there might be more. I am thinking now around ten, maybe more. I don't like those odds, Alice. Even if it is ten, it is eight against ten." I pause and take a shaky breath. "I'm scared. I'm scared because I don't want anyone to get hurt, not because of me." I say leaning my head against my arms. A cold arm wraps itself around my shoulders and another takes my right hand in its own.

"Bella, I promise that we will all be fine. We can take care of ourselves, and we have you here now. Ten shouldn't be a problem." She says and I look up to see a reassuring smile on her face.

"I don't know Alice. I will be distracted trying to make sure everyone is alright. We can do ten, but if there are more, I don't know how it will turn out." I say leaning heavily into her embrace. I don't know what I would do if I lost any of them. My first real family and they are going, essentially, to war because of me. This has been plaguing me since I first encountered Sam's pack. Training with Samantha did help, but I am a fool if I believe that that is going to win it all.

"Bella, look at me." She grabs my chin and locks her gaze with mine. "No one will die, we might get hurt a little but I promise that we won't die. If there are more, we have friends in Alaska that would be willing to help." I stare deeply into her eyes and see that she believes her own words, a fierce determination is lighting them and it makes me feel better. I exhale deeply and a weight that was on my shoulder seems to have lessened. I smile weakly at her.

"You are really good at making someone feel better."

"It is because I am, naturally, a very happy, bubbly person."

"I am very grateful. I want you to know that." I whisper and lean closer to her, so that only a few meager inches is the only thing separating us.

"You're welcome. I'm always happy to help." She breathes and glances down at my lips quickly before looking me in the eyes again. I reach up and cup her jaw, running my thumb over cheekbone.

"I missed you, Alice. I know I had only known you for a day, but it feels like forever." I say moving even closer.

"I feel the same way." She barely even whispers before she closes the distance.

**I am wondering how many people are going to hate me for making it short _and _cutting it off there. Please don't. I promise that I will update it. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Thanks for all the favorites and reviews and alerts.**

**-Cass**


	10. Chapter 10

**I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, favorites, and alerts... they really mean a lot to me. Anyway, here is chapter 10 and I really hope that the dirt on Emmett is okay... I really couldn't think of anything. I hope you like it.**

**-Cass**

CH10

Oh. My. God. Kissing Alice Cullen is the best feeling in the whole world. I press harder against her lips and tangle one hand in her hair. I feel her smile and I can't help my own from reaching my lips. After a moment I feel the burning sensation coming from my chest… right I need air. I pull back, but leave my eyes closed and rest my forehead against hers. I feel her hand cupping my cheek as she rubs a thumb gently across my cheek. I open my eyes to see her golden orbs looking into me. I smile gently and she returns it. I lean in and kiss her gently once more.

"I'm happy that we weren't interrupted this time." I say and she laughs.

"Me, too."

"Cause, you probably would have a dead sibling." She laughs again and shakes her head.

"Esme would be so upset." She whispers.

"She'd get over it." I growl and pull her in for another kiss. She chuckles but doesn't resist. Just as I am about to run out of air she pulls away. And because I am pitiful, I whimper at the loss of contact. She laughs at me again. "You shouldn't laugh at me." She arches an eyebrow at me. "If you do, I shall have to take necessary actions." She snorts.

"Yeah, like what?" I smirk.

"You'll find out…eventually." I laugh when she pouts.

"That isn't fair, Bella."

"Don't laugh at me and you won't have to find out." I pause and for some reason Emmett pops into my head. "Speaking of not finding out, what do you have on Emmett? Cause I really want to know." She starts to laugh really hard.

"Nope, I promised Emmett that I wouldn't tell anyone. And that includes my girlfriend." She says and I can't stop my jaw from dropping and my eyebrows getting lost in my hairline.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I get it." I say blushing and looking away.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She pauses and it seems to dawn on her because she looks away. "I mean, you don't have to be my girlfriend if you don't want to, I just thought that…" she trails off and I chuckle lowly.

"Oh, I definitely want to be, I just was… surprised is all, I've never had any friends, beside Samantha, let alone a _significant other._" I feel her eyes on my and I look into her golden eyes, and I can see joy in them as well as love. "Now what are we going to do about school?" I ask leaning my head back, but when I get no response I look at Alice. She is looking away from me, but I can see the slump in her shoulders.

"Hey. What's wrong? We don't have to tell everyone, I'm okay with that." I say even though I'm really not. She looks up at me, and I can see the hope in her eyes.

"Nothing is wrong, I just wasn't sure that you would want everyone at school to know." She asks not meeting my eyes. I tilt her face up so that she is looking at me.

"I want everyone to know. That way no one will try and take you away from me. And so that I can do this in public." I whisper before I lean in and kiss her gently.

**What do you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Um, yeah, I am so, so sorry that it has been forever. I hope that this is okay it is basically a chapter of just Bellice. My schedule for school is super hectic around 4 hours of homework a night (maybe for some that's not a lot but that is new to me) I'm going to pretend that you care so here it is. My junior classes (high school) are AP European History, Digital Design, Bio II, ACP US History, Chemistry II, Pre-Calculus, AP Language, and Spanish III. Yeah, homework every night. This was my first full week and I had three tests. I will try to update every weekend, I promise.**

**Oh, AP is advanced placement and ACP is advanced placement, but harder since it's can count as college credit and is a college course.**

**Finally, I want to thank everyone who favorited, reviewed, and alerted me and this story, it means so much to me!**

CH11

Well, I was correct about the wolves finding out about me returning… just not in the way I imagined. You see, Carlisle and Esme made me return to school, and while that wasn't so bad, I mean I've been to school before; I was the talk of the town again. Apparently loads of rumors had been circling some that were more realistic than others. Some said that Rosalie had chased me away, that one was one of the more accurate ones, that I had beat some kids up and had to leave town etcetera, etcetera. So the bad thing was that since I was the talk of the town the Quileutes had heard, from

Mike no less, when some students had gone down to the beach. Alice nearly ripped him limb from limb… that was a great day. In any case, we found out because the night Mike told them there was a lot more howling and growling. Well, that, and the fact that Mike was talking about how one of them had picked him up with one hand and demanded to know if I really was back and not just kidding around.

Now it's only a matter of time before Sam's patience runs out or Sam comes up with a strategy to wipe us out… I'm voting for Sam's patience running out… he doesn't really to be the scheming type. Since that night they found out I'm back we decided to start training, to make them better fighters. Today is the first lesson. One I'm sure will frustrate Emmett to no end and I am so totally looking forward to it.

"What are you chuckling at?" Alice asks from beside me, looking up from her book. I glance at her and shake my head.

"Nothing, love, just about later today." I say turning my gaze away from her and to the ceiling. I hear he book shut and her shift on the bed. Soon, she is leaning over me.

"And what, my dear, are you planning today? How to choke you out, escape from a bite?" I smile at her and lay back further into the pillows.

"Nope. Basics first, love, always the basics." I say. That is what Samantha taught me, you start with the basics, you can't make a five-course dinner without learning how to boil water first (trust me, Alice tried.) I'm thinking about showing them how quick and agile we are. I know that vampires are quick, but they are like granite. I move more fluidly.

"Bella, come back to me." Alice says smiling while resting her chin on my chest.

"Sorry, Alice, just thinking is all." I say apologetically. She just shakes her head until a sultry smile graces her lips.

"I bet I could give you something better to do." She breathes, inching forward. I can feel my own smirk making its way onto my face.

"Yeah? Like what?" I ask leaning forward slightly. Her smile widens and she moves close enough so that our lips are only centimeters apart.

"Why don't I show you." She whispers before leaning forward and sealing our lips together. I wrap my arms around her and pull her further onto me. I sigh into the kiss; it's been a while since we've had time alone… apparently being gone for three months makes for a lot of make-up work. I pull her tighter against me and nip her lip before moving to her neck. Her cold body on mine only adds to the intensity of the fire running through my veins. I kiss along her jaw and down to where her neck and shoulders join and bite down… hard. I hear her gasp and I can't help the smile that reaches my lips. I lick the spot and move to the left, kissing across her collar bone. I can feel her hands roaming my body, coming dangerously close to my most sensitive areas. I can feel her toying with the hem of my shirt and more fire runs through me. We have never gotten this far, believe it or not. We've just had some really hot, and I do mean hot just ask Emmett, make out sessions. When her cool hand brushes my stomach, something snaps in me and before I can stop myself, I bite her right shoulder and flip us so that she is below me. If her gasp and pants are anything to go by, she is just as surprised as I am.

I kiss her shoulder and move back up to her mouth. I kiss her lips hungrily and swipe my tongue along her lower lip, begging for entrance. I feel her smile before eagerly opening her mouth and allowing my tongue access into her cool mouth. I feel her hand creep slightly higher on my stomach before she ceases all movement. I pull away immediately and cup her cheek with my hand that had, previously, been resting on her hip and moving north.

"Alice? What's wrong?" I ask almost desperately, praying that she wasn't having a vision. Talk about killing the mood. My worry is lifted, though, when I look into her eyes and see that they are wide and focused on my stomach, no distant look at all. "Alice?" I ask quietly and her gaze shoots up and locks with mine. In the blink of an eye she has flipped us and she is scooting down my frame. She pulls my shirt up just below my breasts and continues to stare at my stomach. "Alice, what the hell?" I sit up and look at her, and I don't think I've seen a sexier look. She is staring hungrily at my stomach.

"Bella," she pauses and swallows, "you have a belly-button ring." I laugh at her; she looks so close to drooling.

"Yeah, I do, now can you get back to distracting me." I say and she looks into my eyes. I was wrong; the look she is giving me now is the sexiest look I have ever seen. It's a mix between lust, hunger, and a predatory stare. She grins at me and leans down and starts to kiss my stomach. She starts at my hip bone and moves across to my belly-button. Gently, she tugs at the ring and I can't help the moan that escapes my lips. She looks at me again and releases the ring only to start kissing up the expanse of my stomach. She reaches my shirt and glances at me, guessing what she wants, I nod my head. She smiles and, slowly starts to remove my shirt. She gets it off and throws it across the room. When she looks back down her eyebrow furrows and she frowns.

"Why in the hell do you wear these things?" She demands and I laugh.

"I'm not about to train in a nice lace bra, Alice, a sports bra is really the best option."

"God damn things aren't as easy to get off. Do you even own a lace bra?" She asks playing with the edges, annoyance in her voice. I lean forward and kiss the corner of her mouth.

"You'll just have to find out, won't you?" I whisper in her ear and I hear her growl in response.

"I will, count on it." She says kissing me hungrily. I feel her grasp my bra and start to pull it up when our bedroom door opens.

"Alright you two, knock it off. Carlisle says it's time to start." Rosalie says not even blinking at our current position. We don't move for a couple of moments and she sighs. "Do I have to dress you myself? I'm not leaving until you both are dressed and out the door." I hear Alice growl and she glares at Rosalie but I cup her cheek.

"Come on, love, maybe we can continue this later." She responds by getting off of me and throwing me my shirt. She hisses at Rosalie as she passes her to put on her "training" clothes. After a few minutes, we are all dressed and ready to go.

"Oh thank God. You are finally ready. Let's go." Rosalie says and I can hear the smile in her voice, that'll change when I exact revenge when it's her turn to train.

**I want to thank everyone that has stayed with this, hopefully my English class this year will make me loads better at writing. We can only hope right? Like I said thanks so much. I love you all!**

**-Cass**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah, yeah I know. It's been a month... to be honest I don't have an excuse. But, when I was writing today, I rediscovered how much fun it was! So I'll make you, my awesome readers and followers (and thank you so, so much for sticking with me, it really, truly does mean a lot to me) that I will publish a chapter a week, on the weekends, and if I don't, you will get two the next weekend. Just message me or review to remind me that I need two.**

**I have an explanation for the Emmett dirty secret thingy. Yeah, I know it isn't that funny, but I was so drugged up that I thought it was hysterical... that was a great day for me... anyways I'm too lazy to think up another one, so if anyone has a better one, just let me know and I'll probably change it.**

**Another thing (I know this is long, but bear with me) I said that I was going to have Leah and Seth do something, I'm thinking a nevermind on that one. And I think they (the wolf pack) are going to have some friends come along and help fight... I needed more wolves, sorry. Uh, no smut, sorry, I don't do that. With a little sister that could happen upon this, I think not... well mostly because I won't be decent with it, but if anyone wants to write a scene go ahead and I'll put it in here and give you the credit.**

**FINAL THING- Nothing belongs to me NOTHING! Just the epic sarcasm and humor here and there, the rest is Stephanie Meyer's**

CH12

I chuckle when I hear the growl from Alice. I kiss her tenderly once more before moving towards the door. I look behind me to see that Alice hasn't moved an inch. I cock my head at her and she smiles.

"Just enjoying the view is all." She says standing and moving towards me. "Now, come on, I want to watch you kick their asses." She finishes with a bright smile and I can't help but laugh.

"You do know that includes your ass right?" I say moving out the door and down the stairs.

"Hah, you wouldn't dare." She scoffs and I just wink at her over my shoulder. If she wants to believe that I wouldn't prepare her for what is to come and risk her and her family getting hurt, she is sorely mistaken. But I just shake my head and continue my way outside to their enormous backyard… which is a good thing considering what we are doing today.

When we arrive, everyone is already out there and ready to go. I glance at their clothing and nod in approval, no one is wearing designer anything… I would feel so guilty when I ruined them.

"Hey, Belly-button, took you long enough. Rosalie didn't interrupt anything did she?"

"Shut up, Emmett, don't you have something on TV you're missing?" I say back, without looking at him, and instead focus on stretching. Well, I guess I won that one considering he doesn't say anything else, hah Bella-1 Emmett-0. I look at everyone around me… my family. All are looking at me with smiles on their faces, well except for Edward, but is anyone really shocked by that? I take a deep breath and turn serious… and yes I can be serious, believe it or not.

"Now, who wants to go first?" I ask and I have a guess who will volunteer.

"Me, Belly-button, prepare to have your ass royally handed to you." Emmett, surprisingly, pipes up… I'm joking hope you know. Emmett stands up and moves towards me, rolling his shoulders and jumping in place.

"Question. Why do you jump… it's not like you have any blood." He just shakes his head.

"Quit avoiding the inevitable."

"You know what inevitable means? I'm shocked. Now come on, come after me." I say and widen my stance, putting my left foot slightly behind my right.

"Um, Bella, are you sure?"

"Scared, Emmett?" I laugh and he just shrugs.

"Your funeral." With that, he runs towards me, going not even close to the speed I know he can. When he is only a few feet away, I launch myself into the air and over his back. I turn and face him. Emmett is staring at me like I have tentacles as limbs.

"Come on Emmett, you can't even beat me in my human form? You are certainly a sad excuse for a vampire." I turn and look at Rosalie is fighting a smile. "Rosalie, you certainly don't pick them on their fighting ability, do you?" I hear Emmett growl and move towards me. I glance at him, he is certainly moving faster than last time, but it doesn't concern me at all. Emmett is all brawn, no brain. When he is about ten feet away, I start running towards him. Right before we hit each other, I drop to the ground and slide in between his legs. I hear him growl, much louder this time… I think I am starting to piss him off, and I hear him, rather than see him, running at me. I jump up and immediately do a back flip, and just barely manage to dodge Emmett's outstretched arms. Before Emmett attacks again, I put a hand on his chest, I can feel the growl emitting from him.

"Emmett, look. When fighting a wolf, one on one at least, we tend to be more defensive. You also have to understand that we can't take hits like you can. We _will_ break. We still have bones that break, organs that can rupture, blood pumping through our veins." I pause when hurt flashes through his eyes. "That doesn't mean that we are alive and you aren't. It just means we can die that much easier than you. It also means that we are more flexible. Vampires rely on speed and strength. We rely on speed, flexibility, and our acrobatic prowess. We are strong yes, but against you, that isn't enough, our size helps to."

I smile and reach up and pat his cheek. "Now that I've told you how much more awesome I am than you, I will tell you that if you get ahold of us, we are screwed. "Now, let's try again, and please don't kill me. Who else would teach you? Not to mention that Alice and Samantha would not be very pleased." I move back and when I nod he doesn't rush me, instead, he circles me. Huh, the boy can think, who knew? Finally, he stops and he runs towards me again, I run for him and slide again. I can see the light in his eyes and I know that he thinks that he has me this time. Right before we collide I jump up off the ground, onto his back, and springboard off of him. "Don't ever think that you know what we are going to do. In a tight situation, we will think of anything to use. You did good Emmett; let's see how your family does." I hug Emmett and he hugs me back, lifting me up off the ground and squeezing me until I can't breathe. Eventually, he lets me go and I face the rest of the family. I point at Jasper and wave him over.

"Now, Jasper, you've had some military experience, correct?" He nods and I smile. "Fantastic, you should be a good strategist then. Okay, I think we'll start off with me staying like this." I say gesturing to my body. He frowns and I pat his shoulder. "You won't do much harm, Jasper." He nods, but the frown doesn't leave. "You, my good man, are at an advantage. Wolves tend to act on instinct, just like newborns. But, unlike newborns, they will learn and improvise… well at least the smart ones will and since we are facing the ones down on the reservation, we might just be in luck that they won't learn anything at all! Anyway, like I said, our reflexes are better, but if you can move them into a position that they can't escape, which I believe that _you_ can, then you will be better off. Now let's try, I'll attempt to act like, at least what I think, they will act like."

I back off and study him for a moment, letting my wolf take over, but not shifting. I rush him and attempt to take out his legs but he jumps and avoids me. I stand back up and move in. I lash out, trying to punch him in the face, yeah I know not my smartest move but I blame the wolf, but he blocks it and grabs my arm and starts to twist. I flip backwards, but he doesn't lose his grip on my arm like I thought he would, so I swing with my left hand and try to hit him, but he catches that arm, too. We now stand facing each other. I kick up, putting my feet on his chest and kick as hard as I can. He loses his grip and we both go backwards. This all happens in less than ten seconds.

This happens for a good twenty minutes, him trapping me, but me escaping. Every once in a while, I throw some advice in, and I can tell that Jasper takes it to heart because it is taking me more and more to escape him. That is until finally he has both arms behind my back, my legs pinned so I can't move them without tripping, and his teeth at my throat. After a moment of staying like this he releases me and steps back. I can't help the smile that is playing at my lips. If I can get everyone to be able to do that, we actually might get through this without any injuries at all.

"My goodness, Jasper, you damn well know how to fight. At least now I know that you didn't charm your way up the ranks." I wink and smile at him and I can see a grin on his face as well.

"Well, maybe just a little bit of charm, but it was mostly because I fought well. If you can do all of that in human form, I am anxious to see how you do in wolf form. Thank you for teaching me, Bella, it will certainly be useful." He finishes with a bow and a wink before he turns and sits with the rest of the family.

I go through everyone else, their abilities to fight varying, but they all have their own techniques, and all work in their own way. Rosalie is quick, she goes in lands a few hits and punches and moves back out, always varying what she does. Carlisle is more defensive. He waits for you to attack and then uses your own weight and momentum against you. More than once I had ended up off balance. He uses it until finally he finds a way to end it… well, to make it so that they can't fight anymore. Esme surprised me. She is very ferocious. She goes in for the attack, not pulling any punches, and when you do have a chance to fight back, she counters everything until she beats you. Alice, my Alice, does what I thought she would. She sits and waits for you to make a decision. And then counters it. I told her that's all fine and dandy until she faces an opponent who makes split decisions. We tried that, and let me say that my pixie is one hell of a fighter.

Now, I haven't forgotten Edward. We just haven't fought yet. I look up from where I'm standing and see him staring intently at me. I turn back to Jasper and Emmett. "Jasper, could you maybe fight with Emmett, you know, use your smarts to get him to think a little… if you can somehow manage that miracle." I jump when Emmett pokes me in the stomach and move over to where Edward is standing. "You ready to go?" He just walks over to the clearing we had been using. "Why, yes I am, Bella, thank you so much for helping us out." I say and follow after him. I can hear Emmett and Jasper fighting in the background and I can't stop the smile when I hear Emmett curse. Poor Emmett never stood a chance. I shake my head; I have to focus on Mr. Moody.

"I know you can't read my thoughts, but that you will be able to hear the others'. I want to see how well you do when you can't read them." I say and adjust my stance. He runs at me and I easily dodge out of his way. He has been so dependent on his mind reading that he doesn't know how to fight without them. I continue to dodge his sloppy attacks and start to attack him myself. He counters, but just barely. I can see the anger in his eyes and can hear the growl coming from his chest. After one more rush and me tripping him, which results in him landing on his but on the ground I turn towards the Cullens.

"Alright, everyone listen up!" I yell, fighting Edward and seeing that he doesn't know how to fight without being able to use his powers has really given me a wakeup call. I rub my forehead, I am tired and sore, all I want is to take a nap and eat lots, and lots of food. "Look, you all are really good fighters but—"I am cut off when I slammed into. I hit the ground hard and I barely get a glance of Edward over me, fire in his eyes and venom dripping from his teeth, before he punches me in the face. I hear the crack, but don't feel anything. My vision turns red and before I know it I have shifted. I growl and from the look on Edward's face I must look pissed, but that doesn't faze me. Edward jumps up off the ground and moves so that he is a good thirty feet away from me.

I can hear the yells of the other Cullens but that doesn't matter to me. I launch forward and I feel Emmett come up behind me and try to stop me, but I just barrel him out of the way. The fire that had left Edward's eyes when I shifted has come back and he runs towards me. We hit each other and large, very loud crack resonates throughout the forest that surrounds the Cullen's house. Edward manages to latch onto my side as me roll on the ground. I reach around and grab his shirt, but it rips. I grab his arm and throw him off of me, and into a tree. He jumps up and rushes me, hissing and growling all the while. He launches himself at me but I skid to the side and he misses. Before he can turn around I launch myself at his back and pin him down, my mouth around his neck. He struggles for a little bit, but I bite down harder and he stops moving.

I move off of him and he sits up, rubbing his neck. I start to pace back and forth, trying to make my anger go away, I can tell that Edward won't do anything again, all the fire has left his eyes, replaced by defeat and shame. It's that look that makes my anger vanish. I turn and look at his family, to see mixed expressions. Some are shocked, some disappointed, and one very pissed off. I trot off towards the house and as soon as no one can see me I shift and grab me some clothes. I wander back to see everyone standing in the same positions I left them in. I jog over to Edward, whose back is facing the rest of him family.

"Edward, look at me. I don't know what I did to make you hate me, but I am sorry, my intention was not to do so." I grab his chin and stare him in the eyes. "But that does not mean I won't tear you apart if you attack me again. Are we clear?" I ask and he nods, and I can see that there is no fight left in him. "Edward, listen, I don't want to be enemies, I would prefer it if we were friends. All I want is to protect this family which I have come to call my own, I consider you part of my family, and, whether you like it or not, I will do my best to try and protect you." I smile and hold out my hand. "Whether you need it or not. Now, what do you say, are we done trying to kill each other?" A ghost of a smile graces his lips and he nods. The fire is back in his eyes but it isn't the raging inferno from before, now it is the flicker from a candle, warm and inviting. I don't know what I did that made his feelings change so suddenly, but I'm glad they have.

I pull Edward up onto his feet and we face our family. The looks on their faces are new. Huh, why are they looking at me like I have an octopus on my head? "Uh, guys, why are we looking at me like that?" I reach up and feel something warm and sticky on my fingers. I pull my hand away and find that it is covered in blood. Huh, looks like Edward cracked my skull. We start towards them when I start feeling dizzy and find it harder and harder to get the air I need in my lungs. "Guys, I'm not feeling so good." I get out before blackness takes over my vision. I briefly feel someone catching me, before I loose consciousness.

**Thanks again for sticking with this and me. If you find any mistakes, let me know. Let me know what you think. Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and reviews, I appreciate it! I love ya guys!**

**-Cass**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I wake up to hissing. And growling. Very, very loud growling. I go to sit up and I feel something push me back down.

"Bella, dear, you have to stay on your back." I can hear the gentleness in the person's voice and it sounds familiar, but I can't place who it is. I open my eyes, but my vision is too blurry, all I can see is a figure leaning over me. Fatigue hits me and I close my eyes, and soon fall asleep, even with the growling and hissing.

I wake up and the first thing I notice is absolute silence. Nothing, and I mean nothing is making any sort of sound. Which leads me to thinking that I am not outside, well, that and the fact that it smells like I am in a hospital. I open my eyes and the blurriness is still there, but after blinking a few times, I can see. The next thing I notice is the piercing pain in my head. I reach up and can only feel bandages. Oh my God, what had I done this time? I sigh to myself and sit up. Not the best move ever considering that almost immediately the room starts to spin. I grip the edges of the bed and wait, for what seems like hours, for the room to stop spinning. After it does, I come to my third conclusion of the day; I am in the Cullen's house, specifically Carlisle's office.

I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and stand. I don't fall, so that's a bonus, but the room tilts. I close my eyes until I feel by balance getting back to normal. After a minute or so I open my eyes and walk towards the door, only stumbling here and there. I reach the door and open it, cringing when it makes the slightest of creaks, which sounds deafening in the silence. I creep out the office, trying not to make noise for some odd reason. I make it to the stairs and there is still no noise, which is really out of character for the Cullens since they were always breathing, watching TV, playing video games, cooking, or teasing one another… there was always some sort of noise, and this lack of noise was starting to scare me. I walk down the stairs and stand in the doorway that leads into the living room. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought that someone had perfect statues of the Cullens and had put them in their house. They weren't moving at all. I lean up against the doorframe and study them closely.

They all have dark circles under their eyes, worse than usual. Carlisle is holding Esme close, with a small frown playing at his lips. Esme looks like she hasn't slept in days, which she hasn't but you know, whatever. Her hair is slightly messed up and her skin looks paler than usual. Her lips are pressed together and she looks worried. Emmett and Rosalie both look concerned. Emmett isn't wearing any form of a smile and that scares me more than anything. Rosalie is looking at the ground and her mouth is set in a frown. My eyes roam over to Jasper who looks the worse out of everyone, although I'm not surprised. Whatever they are worried about individually must be pretty significant if they aren't doing _anything_. I can't imagine what Jasper must be feeling, or the extent by which he is feeling it. His eyes are pitch black, his clothes are wrinkled, and his hair is mussed up. That's when I notice that neither Alice nor Edward are in the room.

I take a step into the living room and, at the same time, their heads snap up and look at me. I give a small smile and a little wave. "Hey guys." I say softly and it comes out roughly. Carlisle looks at me, a small smile playing at his lips. Esme's hand is covering her mouth, but I can see the tears gathering in her eyes. Emmett has the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face, and that is a feat all on its own. Rosalie has a smile playing at her lips and I can see the relief in her eyes, and if I'm not mistaken, she might have a few tears of her own. I look over at Jasper and I can see the relief in his eyes and posture. He has a smile on his lips and I think that that is the first time I've seen him smile fully.

I hear a small laugh and before I can turn to see who had done it, I am wrapped up in a strong, yet gentle embrace. I inhale and I can tell that it is Esme. I hug her back and chuckle.

"Oh, Bella. We didn't think you were going to wake up." She says and her voice is shaking a little. I pull back, startled.

"You guys were that way because of _me_?" I ask looking around the room.

"Bella, do you not remember what happened?" Carlisle asks walking up to his wife and pulling her into his arms. I shake my head.

"All I remember was Edward freaking out, we fought, I won….. and then black."

"It was one hell of a good fight, Belly-button." Emmett pipes up and I hear a small smack from Rosalie's hand connecting with the back of his head. Carlisle shakes his head and looks back at me, and looks me up and down.

"Bella, Edward had, essentially, broken your head. Into pieces. You passed out because of the major trauma towards your brain. Even with your superior healing abilities, you were out and in danger for a week. Frankly, Bella, you are lucky to be alive." I stare at Carlisle, my mouth hanging open.

"But, Edward didn't hurt me that bad." I mumble and Carlisle shakes his head again.

"Bella, your skull was in pieces, literally. He did hurt you that badly." Carlisle says and I can hear a hint of anger in his voice. I look around and I can see that Rosalie and Emmett are mad. Jasper looks pained and Esme looks torn between feeling happy that I'm here and being upset at Edward.

"But we're cool now. I don't blame Edward for what he did, he was angry and he dealt with it." I shrug, "We're all good, in my opinion." I ignore the surprised looks that I get from some of the vampires and take another look around the room. "Speaking of Edward, where is he, and where is Alice?"

"Well, after you passed out, Alice lost it. She went after Edward like she was possessed. We couldn't break them apart… at all. I tried and I got my arm ripped off. I've never seen Alice that pissed." Emmett finishes talking more to himself than to me. I turn and face Carlisle and cock an eyebrow.

"We really did try to stop her, but we couldn't. They finally stopped fighting only after Edward managed to get away and run. Alice was gone the rest of the day, but she came back that evening and was by your side the rest of the time." Carlisle says softly. I was worried, my pixie was never hot tempered, and certainly the least violent of all the vampire "children".

"Where is she?" I ask, clearing my throat and pushing the tears away.

"She was by your side until yesterday. Since then she has been outside in the forest somewhere." Esme says looking concerned for her youngest.

"I have to find her." I say and head towards the back door. I hear the Cullens follow me out but I turn and stop them. "I think it would be best if I went and got her alone." I say softly and Carlisle nods and gently steers his family back towards the living room. I smile gratefully at him and he nods.

I take a deep breath and head for the door. It isn't Alice at all to be sad and depressed, even if I was hurt. I didn't voice it, but I was scared. So very scared that Alice had gone off somewhere and I wouldn't be able to find her. I make it outside and wipe the tears away from my cheek. I hear quiet steps behind me and I inhale deeply again in a vain attempt to control my emotions. I feel a set of cool, strong arms wrap around my shoulders and I can tell it's Rosalie. Against my will, my body leans into her, and words fall from my lips sounding shaky and hoarse. "Is she okay, Rosalie?" I hear Rosalie take in a deep breath and I feel her shoulders sag a little.

"To be honest, I don't know. After she came back she stayed by your side for almost a week. She didn't move, she didn't eat, nothing. We were all worried about you, but Alice? She looked almost broken. At first we all thought that you would get better, and Carlisle told us that you would… but after three days, even he stopped hoping. You hadn't wiggled, your heartbeat was weak and slow, so slow. By Thursday, yesterday, we all thought that you were going to be like that forever. Alice just… left. When she left, she didn't say a word. Bella, she looked so broken and lost, like she nothing left to live for. We didn't know what to do, Mom and I went to go after her, but Jasper stopped us." She pauses and looks out, searchingly, at the forest. She turns back to me and squeezes my shoulders, and I can see tears in her eyes. "Bella, I beg you, find her and bring her back. We won't be the same without her." I don't have a response, so instead I kiss her cheek and I pull away from her embrace. I look at her one final time before I shift and head off into the forest.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay guys...**

**Um I want to say something. Everyone is entitled to their opinion, but I have something to say to one person in particular who left a message that was... interesting (way to go and be a man by leaving no username) Anyway, you said that my story was good and then terrible just because Bella forgave Edward, and that's fine, can I point something out? Edward didn't purposefully attack Bella in hopes of killing her, he was pissed (and being a vampire emotions are above average) and I, myself, am a firm believer in forgiveness. **

**"To forgive is to set a prisoner free and discover that the prisoner was you."**

**_Lewis B. Smedes_**

CH14

A barrage of scents assaults my nose almost immediately, but I pay them no attention. I am sore as hell. I guess doing nothing but lying in a bed for a week really puts you out of shape…. anyway. I stretch and I can't help the small whine that leaves my mouth. After a minute of stretching I notice the one thing that I came looking for; Alice's scent. I stop immediately in my tracks, desperately trying to find the source of the scent. I get lucky in the sense that the wind is carrying her scent towards me. Mixed emotions war within me, I am absolutely devastated that Alice is the way she is now, but, at the same time, I can't contain the excitement of seeing her again, no matter what she is like.

I head off in the direction that the scent is coming from, it's faint, but I can track it. My nose is glued to the ground for a couple of miles until the scent is so weak, that I can't smell it anymore. The wind has shifted and I have reached a creek. I can't contain the sorrow that bubbles within me and a howl escapes my mouth. I franticly search for the scent again and I almost give up hope when, once more the wind blows her scent in my direction. Before I can lose it, I shoot off in her direction.

I travel a long ways, long enough that it is starting to get dark, on the bright side, however, I no longer need the wind blowing in my favor to track her scent, and I am definitely close. I double my efforts and push my muscles even harder. I follow her scent to a clearing. I can smell her all around me and it is driving me insane! I can sense her, smell her, but I can't _see_ her. I whine again and let loose a howl. I run forward for about a mile, but I have to stop due to exhaustion and because her scent is getting fainter and fainter the further out I go. I decide to trot back to the clearing. I reach the middle and lay down, and then I notice something different. There are no animal noises and there is a faint smell of blood. I track it to a tall pine and jump up on it with my front paws, the smell is definitely coming from this tree, and that means that Alice is in this tree. I am no longer tired, and I can't stop my tail from wagging. I jump up to the first branch when it snaps and I fall to the ground. I shake away the confusion and realize that there is no way on God's green earth that I will be able to climb that tree in wolf form, I knew I should have brought some clothes.

I shift back and a wave of fatigue hits me, hard. I push past it, however, and pull myself onto the tree. I look up and there is a lot of tree to cover, I sigh, but I pull myself up further, knowing that, at the top, Alice was waiting for me and that was all the incentive I needed.


	15. Chapter 15

**First, I want to say thank you for sticking with me. I can only update during school breaks and right now happens to be spring break. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, watched, and favorited this story. I don't deserve it. I am going to try and get one more chapter up before Monday. I also want to thank anyone who pointed out mistakes. I know there are a few (okay a lot) but I don't pre write the chapters. I get in the mood, write the chapter, quickly read it, and then post it. Not betas or anything like that, so thank you for showing me my mistakes, you are making me a better writer :)**

**I have an end in sight, and it isn't to far off in the future. You'll get to meet Samantha soon (I didn't even think about the names I just happen to like the name Samantha, so for all you people looking for a deeper meaning, I didn't make her name the female version of Sam's to show that she is the good side of Sam or anything like that, sorry ;})**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I hope the emotion is okay... I don't really know the experience personally so I had to wing it. Review if you feel like it. love you guys! -Cass**

Chapter 15

I pulled myself up onto the next branch and rest against the trunk. I had been climbing for 30 minutes and I was only half way up. I was utterly exhausted, and no matter how badly I wanted to see Alice, and believe me I really wanted to see her, my body wouldn't cooperate. I look up and see nothing but branches. A heavy sigh leaves me and I know that I have to keep searching, but my body won't move. I growl and try again, but I still don't move. I feel wetness on my cheeks and I realize that I am crying. I so desperately wanted Alice, my Alice, but I couldn't move.

The wind shifts and suddenly I can smell her. Her sweet scent is coming from right above me. I look up again and call out for her, but I receive no response. Frantically I try and stand on the branch, and to my surprise, I actually stand. I call out her name again and climb higher.

When I am almost to the top, it begins to rain, and the climbing gets harder. I climb as fast as my body allows me to, and I am only a few feet from the top. There is a gap in the branches and I have to jump to get to the next level. So I jump… and lose my footing. I fall backwards and start to fall down towards the ground when I hit a branch and am able to stop my fall. I pull myself up and try to calm my heavy breathing when a bird only a few feet up bursts from the tree screeching a warning. I look closer and I see that there is a shadow in the tree, and human shaped shadow. It's almost embarrassing at how much joy and relief wash through me, but I don't care. I had found her!

I climb as quickly, and carefully, as I can to reach her. I reach her branch and call out to her, but she doesn't respond. Fear washes through me and I push the hanging branches out of my way and move so that I am almost on top of her. When I finally get a good look at her, I can't stop the gasp from leaving me. She looks awful, worse than any of the others. Her clothes are soaked at this point and they are wrinkled and dirty. Her hair is tangled and dirty as well. Her skin is paler than normal, and the circles under her eyes are almost completely black. Her eyes, though, are what break my heart. They are pitch black and empty. There is no emotion there, nothing. Not a trace of the beautiful pixie is left in her. She is staring out at nothing. I grab her face gently in my hands and turn her head to face me, but she still doesn't respond. I start to cry again.

"Alice, babe, come on. Look at me, say something." I beg desperately. I grab her hands and pull them to my chest cradling them in my own, still nothing. Anguish and hopelessness fill me and, without realizing what I am doing, I punch the trunk of the tree and it shatters. I feel a stinging and then burning sensation in my hand, but I ignore it. Running out of ideas, I grab her face again. "Alice, please, I need you, your family needs you. We aren't the same without you. Please… I love you." I finish and kiss her as gently as I can in the emotional state I am in. I feel the tears slide down my cheeks when she doesn't respond. I pull away, sobbing, and rest my forehead against hers.

"Bella?" I barely hear her whisper my name, but I do and my eyes snap open and I see her looking at me, actually looking at me. A laugh escapes me and I hug her with all my might. She was back, my pixie was back. "Bella, I thought you were in a coma?" she questions, not hugging me back. I pull away and look at her.

"I was, but I woke up today. You weren't there and everyone was worried and I came looking for you, and… I'm just glad you are okay!" I say pulling her back into a hug, this time she returns it. I feel her shoulders shake and soon after, she starts to sob. "Oh, babe, it's okay now. I'm here, I'm here. I whisper, picking her up and cradling her to my chest as I maneuver so that my back is resting against what's left of the tree.

"B-Bella. I didn't think you were going to w-wake up." She gasps out and I run my hand through her hair in hopes of soothing her.

"I know, I know. But I'm here now, and I'm not going to leave you. I love you too much to do that." I say and her head snaps up. "What, I do. I love your family, and you. I wouldn't be able to leave."

"I thought I was hearing things." She chuckles and buries her head into my shoulder. She pulls my hand into hers and goes to kiss, but she stops. "Bella, why is there blood on your hand?" Confused, I look at it. She was right, there was blood on it.

"Um, I might have punched a certain tree when I thought that a certain vampire wasn't going to 'wake up'." I say softly and she looks guilty. I cup her face. "Alice, what's wrong?"

"You got hurt because of me. You got hurt because I couldn't stay around you anymore thinking that you weren't ever going to wake up. You got hurt because I was selfish." She finishes looking down. I study her for a moment, watching the rain roll down her face and drip into her lap.

"I got hurt because I couldn't control my emotions, not because you were scared." I say softly. "I don't blame you, you know. I would have done something very similar. I… I can't live without you, Alice. I can't live without the most important thing in my life." I say kissing her softly. I pull back and she is wearing a small smile, and I believe that, at this point, she has never looked more beautiful. Her brows pull together and she tilts her head to the side. "What?" I ask, not sure why she was looking at me like that.

"You said I have never been more beautiful." She states, and, glancing at herself, she shakes her head. "I am a mess." Huh, I had thought that I had only thought that, oh well.

"You…" I pause, not sure whether or not I should tell her what I saw, but she cups my jaw.

"I what, Bella? Please tell me." She pleads and I can't deny her.

"You didn't see yourself. The way you looked." My voice breaks and a lump form in my throat. I see the concern on her face and continue. "You looked broken, empty. The pixie that I had come to love, so full of life and happiness, was empty. All of your life had left you. It broke my heart, so yes, seeing you smile and the life back into your eyes is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." I finish looking away from her. She says nothing but she turns my head so that I am facing her.

"I love you, Bella, so much. I promise, I won't go back to that again. I won't leave again." She says firmly and pulls me into a kiss, this one much more passionate than the ones before.

**At least somewhat decent? Let me know, yeah?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hah! Another chapter and it's almost 2,000 words. I'm sorry guys, I'm not good with fluff, but I will try to have some in the upcoming chapters. I know Esme and others seem a little OOC, sorry. **

**I want to send out a GIANT thank you for all the favorites, watches, and reviews! They really make my day!**

**I dunno if I will get another chapter in before Monday cause I have to go to my dads for Easter -_- ****and other stuff over the weekend, but I will try my best.**

**Like I said, thanks guys. Review if you want. **

**-Cass**

Chapter 16

We take our time climbing down the tree, something that could have taken twenty minutes, took us over an hour. Well, it would take you an hour, too, if you stopped every few branches to kiss your girlfriend just to make sure that she was really there. When we finally reach the bottom, it's almost dawn. I look up and sigh. The relief of all this being over washes through me and suddenly, my legs can't hold my weight. Alice turns around in time to see me fall, but she flashes over to my side right before I hit the ground.

"Bella! Oh my God, Bella, what's wrong?" She asks searching me up and down. I chuckle and her head snaps up look at me, and she doesn't look pleased. I need to remember next time that an emotionally strained vampire that hasn't eaten in a week is a very touchy vampire.

"It's okay, Alice. I'm fine, I'm just tired." She looks at me skeptically. "Okay, I'm exhausted… but other than that I'm fine. I mean I haven't eaten in over a week and I just woke up, but I'm okay. Some sleep and sustenance and I'll be good as new!" I say smiling brightly, but it quickly vanishes when I see the frown and guilty look. "Hey." I say gently leaning up to cup her face. "I would feel like this anyway. Maybe less dirty and wet," I give her a wink and a small giggle escapes her, "but I would still be hungry and tired. Actually, when have you known me to not be hungry?" She smiles and wraps me in a hug. "There's my girl." I say and kiss her temple. "Now let's go home." I say and pull away and attempt to stand. Alice takes a step back, but her hands are on my waist. I managed to stand but I am a little wobbly. I look over to Alice and smile, but she looks anxious. She glances at me and a nervous smile adorns her face.

"I'm worried what everyone will think." She says softly, and I smile at her.

"They won't think any less of you, if that's what you are worried about. They were worried, not angry. Esme and Rosalie almost came after you, but Jasper stopped them. I almost wished he hadn't though."

"He knew I wanted to be alone. In hindsight, I wish he would have stopped me, too." She pauses for a moment. "Are you sure they aren't mad at me for running off?" I pull her close.

"They aren't anywhere near mad. Worried, oh yeah, but not mad. Matter of fact, we better go home before they come looking." I say and she smiles. She kisses me again and I can't help but lean into her. She pulls away with a giggle. "You'll have to forgive me, your kisses make me weak at the knees and it seems that I am incapable of standing up, so no more kisses until a meal and some rest." I say and she nods, but then a smirk graces her features. "Uh oh, I know that look. What are you—"I am cut off when she picks me up bridal style, "doing? But I guess it's pointless asking now."

"This way I can kiss you all I want, and we don't have to worry about you falling over." She says emphasizing her point by kissing me and walking. I smile and pull away, glancing at our bodies.

"Do you know how ridiculous this looks? I mean I am seven inches taller than you and not to mention that you have the physique of ballerina. I should be the gentleman here and carry you." She laughs and kisses my nose.

"It wouldn't be very gentlemanly like when we both fall to the ground because you can't carry yourself, let alone me." She points out and I grumble to myself in annoyance, I hate it when she's right.

We eventually reach the house, but no one can be seen. I know they're inside and itching to come out and check on Alice, so why haven't they come out yet?

"They are giving us time." Alice murmurs, setting me down gently. I glance at her and then at the house. She gives a small nod, and worry flashes in her eyes. I wrap an arm around her waist, hoping that the action will comfort her.

"Well, they don't need to give us time." I say louder than what is necessary, but not a second later are they coming out the door. Stupid vampires, still being respectful and not rushing out here. Esme and Rosalie are the first ones to reach us, and I let go of Alice to give her and family some space. Surprisingly, Rosalie comes to my side and wraps an arm around my waist.

"She okay?" She asks quietly and I lean heavily into her side.

"Yeah, she's fine. She feels like you guys will hate her or something. Idiot." I say and Rosalie chuckles. "She feels guilty so I would tell Emmett to back off on the jokes for a bit." I say and I feel Rosalie nod. I feel her gaze on me and I turn to face her. She studies me closely.

"Are _you_ okay?" She asks sincerely and I can the double meaning to her words.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I know you know what she looked like, so I don't have to tell you, but I don't ever want her to look like that again. It was my fault that she did." I say angry at myself. "I'm as okay as I'm going to get on that aspect. Now for your other question, I'm exhausted and hungry… but I just want to sleep." I feel the full force of how tired I am hit me. I am surprised I didn't feel it earlier, but hey, I was distracted. I feel Rosalie shift so that she can hold more of my weight comfortably, seeing as how she is basically holding me up.

"Bella, it's not your fault, it's Edwards." She says spitting his name out.

"No it isn't, okay so it kind of is, but please, I've forgiven him, you should, too." I say right before Carlisle and Jasper reach us. I know that they heard our conversation.

"You did too much, even for a werewolf." Carlisle says softly.

"Well you would think that after a week of sleeping I wouldn't be so tired." I say grinning. He smiles softly.

"You were in a coma for a week to let your body heal. You are tired because apparently, even with your sped up healing, you aren't done yet. That, and you haven't eaten." He says. I nod and glance over at Alice, who has just been released from her mother's hug. Rosalie moves in next. I smile gently at the two of them, they really are sisters, and I am glad that they have each other. I am distracted when I feel someone hugging me really, really tight. It feels like an Emmett hug, but the body hugging me is definitely not Emmett's.

"Bella, oh Bella dear. Thank you for bringing her back." She is crying, even if there are no tears. "Thank you. I'm so happy that the both of you are safe and alright." I laugh and she pulls back. Something seems to occur to her because she gasps and starts to mumble something to herself. I turn to Carlisle to ask what is going on only to find him giving Alice a hug. Jasper chuckles softly and gives me a one armed hug.

"She has just realized that you haven't eaten. She is planning a meal for you, and from the sounds of it, it's a week's worth." I gape and stare him. "Don't worry, we'll tell her that that won't be necessary, but she is going to make excessive amount for the next few weeks, you know that right?" I smile fondly at Esme and nod. He squeezes me one last time before moving to Alice. I see Emmett moving towards me and I brace for impact. Impact never comes. I look up at him and see him smiling gently; he never smiles like that, what's wrong with him?

"Rose told me to be gentle." He explains and understanding washes through me. "Are you two okay?" he asks and I nod, smiling. "Good, because the little ball of sunshine over there really loves you and it would suck if you two weren't okay. Then again, I don't think that mates can ever be not okay with one another." He trails off and I can't help the laugh that escapes me.

"We're fine, Emmett, just hold off with the jokes, for a little bit anyways. She feels like all of this is her fault."

"What, why?" I shrug at his question.

"She just does, like I told Rosalie, idiot." He chuckles and pulls me into a gentle hug.

"I really am glad that you two are okay." I only nod in agreement.

After everyone has said their hello's and has checked to see if we are okay, Alice and I move to her room. She essentially has to carry me, but we make it. She sets me down gently on the bed and moves to the other side. She pulls the sheets and covers over us and pulls me into her. I can feel myself falling asleep already, but I force myself to stay awake for a bit longer.

"Are you going to hunt when I am asleep?" I ask through a yawn. I fell her shake her head.

"I told you I wasn't leaving." She says softly, kissing my shoulder. I feel my eyebrows draw together. I turn so that we are facing her.

"Alice, you need to hunt. You can leave for that, I didn't think you meant that quite so literally." She bites her lip.

"I talked to Carlisle, and he says that I am feeling like this because the vampire part of me won't let you go, not again." I scoot impossibly closer to her.

"Feeling like what?"

"That I really can't leave you. That you have to be within eyesight at all times… and I get it if that is kind of suffocating, but I don't really have a choice, if it bothers you I can—"I cut her off with a kiss.

"It's fine. I'm really in any particular hurry to let you go either, but how are you going to hunt. I thought that hunting was kind of a personal thing that no one interrupts?"

"Well, technically it is, but since you're my mate, you can. Actually, anyone from here could come. Our inner vampire trusts each other enough that it doesn't freak if they are there and we are hunting. So… will you go hunting with me tomorrow?" I smile at the shyness in her voice and kiss her gently.

"Of course I will… I might not kill anything, but sure. I'll go." I say yawning again and I can't fight off the exhaustion any more. I turn so that my back is to her front and head is tucked under her chin. "I love you, Alice. Always." I don't get to hear her if she responds because I am instantly asleep.

**Meh, let me know what ya think, your opinion is more valuable than mine.**

**-Cass**


End file.
